


Blood and Steel and Miles Between（中文翻译）

by ikerestrella



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Consent Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Post-Movie(s), Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-movie AU.) On a beach in Cuba, Charles manages to talk Erik down from the edge. But even after the missiles have been diverted, compromise is impossible. There are two different futures to build, and Erik and Charles will always be separated by their principles. But when Charles is kidnapped and the X-Men can't find him, Erik will get him back no matter the consequences.</p><p>Meanwhile, trapped alone in his mind for the first time in his life, Charles comes face to face with the truth about what and who he wants. When convictions stand in direct opposition to the heart, which will prevail?</p><p>（电影后续AU）在古巴海滩上，Charles终于用自己的话语使Erik冷静了下来。然而，哪怕导弹成功地转向，两人之间却再也无法妥协。他们将走向不同的未来，Erik和Charles总是因为原则不同而不能走到一起。但当Charles被绑架，所有的X-men都无法找到他的时候，Erik仍会不顾一切地将他解救回来。</p><p>同时，当Charles生平第一次与其他人的思想隔离开时，他终于有机会直面自己的内心，弄清楚自己真正想要的东西，和想要的人。当曾经坚定的信仰与自己的真实内心相悖时，到底哪一方会获胜？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood and Steel and Miles Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288378) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> 一般在随缘及LOFTER更新，每章更完后再汇总到AO3存档。  
> 随缘：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-131447-1-1.html  
> LOFTER：http://estrella1127.lofter.com  
> \----------------
> 
> 这是一篇译者在高三某天翘掉了一整晚的晚自习，边压操场走圈边看完的文，现在高考完决定弥补它译文的空缺，也当作送给高三作死看文的自己的毕业礼吧。
> 
> 所以，先听译者唠叨两句吧，要到这篇文的授权真的有些鸡冻啦 <3
> 
> 大家都爱说Cherik是“不AU无HE”的一对，但是我还是更钟爱偏Canon的文。虽然一般来说，结局不会太圆满；虽然XMFC已经上映三年了，大家都开始找各种脑洞各种AU，但在我看来，原片虽虐瞎人眼，但那种只有他们之间才有的感情，只有他们才有过的经历真的是怎么看都看不厌的。
> 
> 第一章的节奏比较缓慢，Erik与Charles二人到了章末才第一次在海滩离婚后见面。但我很喜欢这种细腻如流水的叙事方式，包括对二人分道扬镳后各自生活的描写，他们各自与自己的队友的交流，Charles与Hank之间的相互扶持、Mystique对Erik内心的剖析……虽然EC二人没有互动，但每一个细节都是在为重逢及之后的发展作铺垫。

第一章

 

如果Charles曾想象过启程去往古巴后会出现的最糟糕的情况，他可能也永远不会想到，竟然会是这样。

当Erik双手举向天空，缓慢地将子弹转向相反的方向时，他的胸腔传来一阵憋闭的疼痛，如灼烧般的剧烈。Erik没有说话，他神情紧锁，像是根本没有听到Charles一句句的恳求。

绝望感撕咬着Charles的肋骨，他的喉咙无法发声，双手放在身体两边，紧紧地握成拳。他可以听到那些船上惊恐的人们内心尖声的喊叫，那声响大到Charles认为自己或许根本无法封堵。

“船上有几千个人，”Charles说着——应该说是喊叫着——一步步向Erik走近，“他们都是善良，诚实，无辜的人。”Erik的思想，和他的表情一样空洞苍白——都怪那该死的头盔。Charles从未感到像现在这样无助。

他离他那么近。他和Erik之间只有几英尺的距离。“求你。”这两个字从Charles口中吐出，那么轻柔，那么破碎。

这终于足够引起Erik的注意。Erik的目光从导弹身上移开，寻找到了Charles。他的表情依然让人无法捉摸，双手仍将导弹危险地维持在半空中，但Charles能感觉到Erik的灼人目光，像是要把他的皮肤撕裂。

“你知不知道，感应他们一个个死去，我会是什么感受？”Charles轻语，声音细小得只有Erik能听见。

Erik空洞的表情突然瓦解了，Charles倒吸一口气。Erik脸上的表情变得惊恐而紧张，有那么一瞬间，Charles觉得自己不能呼吸。

然后Erik使劲摇了摇头，想要控制住自己的表情，但却没有成功。

“你可以屏蔽它们。”Erik说。

“也许吧，”Charles承认，但他仍不能确定到底会不会起作用。他从未面对过像Erik随时有可能造成的如此大规模的死亡。而且，是Charles让这些人身处险境，不管发生什么，他也理应去承受。

他的想法必然是写到了脸上，因为Erik的眼睛忽然睁大了。

“你根本不会去试。”Erik大声地宣示。“他们打算杀了你，杀了我们全部，毫不留情。可就算是这样，你还是愿意让他们用死亡把你的心撕碎。”

Charles保持着沉默。没有争论的必要。

Erik的喉咙发出一声低沉的声响，然后不再看向Charles。哪怕他戴着头盔，Charles仍然可以看到，当Erik愤怒地望向沙滩时痛苦颤抖的下颚和不停磨动的牙齿。

“我不想伤害你。”Erik说，声音中充满愤怒，他的肩膀僵直，但Charles毫不退让。

“那就停下来。”Charles说。“趁你还来得及的时候。”

“该死，Charles。”Erik怒吼，放下了双手。他仍然目光阴沉地看着沙滩。Charles可以听到水面远处，无数的导弹坠入海中发生的嘶嘶声和溅起的水花，船上成千上万的人内心如释重负的声音在他的大脑里嘈杂地轰鸣。

“谢谢，”Charles轻声地说，走向他，缩小他们之间仅剩的一点距离，小心翼翼地将手搭上Erik的肩膀。

Erik毫不留情地抓住了他的手臂，阻止了他的动作。Erik将Charles向自己猛地拉近，终于抬起了注视着沙滩的双眼。他的眼睛是那么的明亮，带着说不清是恐惧还是愤怒的情绪。

“你知道吗？你错了。”Erik说。

“什么错了？”他们站得很近，Charles几乎能感觉到Erik的呼吸打在自己的脸上，他的手腕被Erik抓得生疼，但他却并不试着挣脱。

“已经来不及了。”Erik说，“回不了头了。”

“不，别这么说。”

“你不能一直这么天真，Charles。“Erik说，“人类不会接纳我们。你必须看清这一点。不是他们死，就是我们亡。人类根本不会考虑其他选项。”

“永远都有其他的选项。”

Erik抓得更紧了，Charles身体退缩了一下，但他却固执地抬起头，目光与Erik的相接——连飞机坠毁都能挺过来，几条瘀痕又算得了什么？

“Charles，求你。”Erik向前靠近，近得Charles无法直视他的双眼，他的声音中带着痛苦的绝望，“我希望你能站在我这边，我们……”他停顿了一下，好像他接下来要说的话太沉重，沉重地说不出口，但还是挣扎着完成了。“我们是兄弟。我们所有人在一起，彼此保护。我们拥有同样的目标。

即使是现在，Charles仍能嗅到空气中一触即发的暴力气息。他感应不到Erik该死的头盔下的大脑在想些什么，但他的话语，他咬紧的下颚，他双眸背后深重的阴影，都无以不在表明着他坚定的意图。Charles成为了能够阻挡Erik变成渴望杀戮的屠夫的唯一事物，他没法假装自己不知道这一点。

“噢，我的朋友，”Charles低语，他闭上了双眼，声音沙哑，情绪激烈，“我很抱歉，可是我们并不。”

“不，”Erik低声怒吼，仍紧紧抓住Charles手腕的手不安地颤抖，“这一切不该像这样结束。”

“并不需要结束。”Charles说。他睁开了眼睛，发现自己读不懂Erik脸上的表情。

Erik突然松开了Charles的手腕，Charles心中最后一丝希望熄灭了。他看着Erik的步伐逐渐地远去，眩晕感在他的内脏中不停地翻滚，他感到无助，刺痛，不愿接受这一切。Erik一步步地后退，但他炽热的目光却始终地聚焦在Charles身上，直到他和Charles之间拉出几英寸的距离。

Erik的目光突然转向其他人，他的声音在海滩上回响。

“他的社会不会接纳我们，我们创造属于我们自己的社会。”Erik的目光跳过了Moira，挨个扫视着每一个变种人。“人类操纵着他们的伎俩，我们也要有我们的对策。谁和我一起？”

Charles无法将视线从Erik身上移开，他可以感应到每个人内心的犹豫不定——Havoc，Beast，Banshee……而Raven，是最强烈的。

然后，Erik伸出一只手，仿佛在召唤着。

“不再隐藏。”他说。

Raven试探性地迈出向前的步伐，Charles几乎忘记了怎样呼吸。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — - 

 

Raven和Erik走后，别墅变得很安静，在Charles将Moira的记忆抹去，将她送回她始终受命的政府机构后，变得更加安静了。

每当Charles想到自己从她身上剥夺走的东西，都会感到一丝短促而刺痛的内疚感。可是，那种内疚感，也远不能与当他知道自己是怎样的让Raven失望，让Erik失望后的相比。

他用了好几周的时间，才终于对自己承认，他们真的已经走了。

没有了Raven，脚下四方的土地都变得空旷了。那天晚上，当他离开房间走上阳台，不经意地打扰了正一个人独处沉思的Hank时，其实他心里有些庆幸。

“对不起，”Charles说着，虽然他心里并不这么想，“我还是——”

“你可以留下来。”Hank打断了他的话，他蓝色的绒毛被微风轻轻吹动，“我不介意有个人陪我。”

“我也不。”Charles坦白，走进了阳台，和Hank一起坐在环绕四周的石栏杆上。

外面起了风，但并不扰人的兴致。深秋傍晚的空气很凉爽，夜幕初至，天空被映成深色。落日最后一丝余晖从地平线低处的缝隙中悄悄溜进来。

屋内暗黄的灯光偶尔照进阳台，让阳台上残留些许光亮。Charles身体微微前屈，靠在自己的手肘上。

Hank用自己敏捷的爪子握住一瓶高级的啤酒，当他捕捉到Charles看着自己的目光，他挑了挑眉，露出牙齿，给了Charles一个苦涩的诡笑。

“拿吧，”Hank向地上瞥了一眼。一箱尚未开瓶的啤酒放在他们之间。“随意拿，还有很多。反正也是从你家冰箱里搜刮出来的。”

Charles笑出了声，但声音很小，掩饰不住憋闷和愁苦。

“要是这样的话，”他说着，弯下腰来，拿起了一瓶。

酒瓶很冰，上面挂满凝结的水珠，为了能成功将瓶盖揭开，Charles不得不用他的衣服袖角将酒瓶擦干。

“你是不是还没到可以喝酒的年龄？”Charles问道。很明显，这是想转移话题——他很清楚Hank早已年满十八。老天，他还有不到一个月就二十岁了。

Charles的声音却并没有它本该有的嘲讽语气，Hank只是皱了皱鼻，装作没有注意。

“你是不是还没到可以办学校的年龄？”他平静地回击道。

“当然不是，”Charles立即回答，但答案其实是肯定的。是的，可是他必须这么做。他从未像现在这样，对自己所肩负的责任与抱负如此的坚定。

气氛突然变得凝重了，他们之间的安静让人感到沉重而哀伤，Charles仍可以听到Hank心中暗流涌动的思绪。他没有更进一步去探索——强制侵入他人的思维是他最不愿意做的事。可是他们之间距离太近，几乎是肩并肩，没有任何的屏蔽。有一瞬间，Charles注意到了Hank思维表层汹涌澎湃的让人熟悉的悲哀。

“他们再也不会回来了。”Hank说。

“是的，”Charles回答，“我想他们不会了。”将这些话亲口说出来，是那么的痛苦，甚至比将事实埋在心底更让人难以承受。Charles感到自己的皮肤一阵收缩。

“没了他们之后，一切会更难了。”Hank说着，将啤酒大口地灌进嘴里。

“我知道。”之后，他们又陷入了沉默。

Charles不知道该怎样打破这样的宁静，于是他只能集中精力，平静自己的内心。他试图将不断涌入内心的纷扰涣散的失落感阻挡在外，似乎取得了小小的成功。当Hank终于打破这让人不适的沉默时，Charles觉得有些惊讶。

“所以……现在？”Hank突然问道，他黄色的眼睛牢牢注视着地平线。Charles捕捉到了Hank思维表层闪烁着的希望与好奇，他感觉自己的心情因为Hank给予的无声的信心而变得好了一些。

“现在，我们要找到其他像我们一样的人。”他说，“要是没有学生，我们可不太能把这里称作一所学校。”

Hank笑了，虽然飞纵而逝，但那一瞬间，他是真的获得了短暂的惬意。Charles忍不住被Hank的情绪感染。

“我想，你会让我来教书。”

“噢，是的。”Charles有些夸张地加重语气，以示认同，“科学啊，数学啊，统计学之类的，说不定还有陶艺课。”

Hank轻声哼了一下，Charles面带微笑，用手肘推搡着他。

“老实说，”Charles的语气变得轻柔，“对于教学，你会不会觉得有些不适？最开始，我们的资源可能会有些局限，但我不想过分要求你——”

“Professor，”Hank神情严肃，打断了他的话“你需要尽可能多的帮助，算我一个。”

“谢谢。”Charles缓缓吐了一口气，如释重负地说。

“你和Sean还有Alex说过这件事吗？”

听到他们的名字，Charles的注意力立即集中了，他突然意识到这两个孩子还呆在厨房里。他几乎不用费力，只是轻轻触碰太阳穴，就能知道他们在谈论什么，不过当然，他不会这么做。

“还没有，”他说。“老实说，我还不知道该拿他俩怎么办。我知道他们也想尽一份力，可是……他们太年轻了。现在，他们已经可以控制自己的能力，我没有资格要求他们留下来。或许，比起招募他们入队，倒不如——”

Hank轻声笑了，打断Charles的讲话。Charles用余光瞟到Hank正弯腰放下已喝空的瓶子，取了一瓶全新的啤酒。

“我知道，你仍然忍不住把我们都想成是孩子，Professor。但是，对我们多一些信心吧。你至少得给他们一次机会。你是个心灵感应者，记得吗？你可以分辨，自己是不是要求得太多。”

Charles不得不承认这一点。他缓缓地手里的酒瓶送到嘴边，大口地酣饮。

“我明天就去和他俩谈。”

“那你打算怎么找到其他人？”Hank问道，很快地转换了话题，Charles有些措手不及地眨了眨眼。

“我想我明天得出去一趟，”Charles说，“我仍有几条在Cerebro上获得的线索，这至少算个开始。如果……”Charles又眨了眨眼，“但你有其他的想法。”他意识到，“你已经有主意了。”

Hank含糊地耸了耸肩，但语气里却洋溢着期待的情绪。

“我已经找到了足够的材料，可以用来重建Cerebro。”Hank说道，“虽然安装设施的计划失败了，但需要的东西都在这里。”他轻轻拍了拍额头，“而且我有些想法……我们可以做些改变，让整个系统运行得更加精确。唯一需要的是——”

“找到个可以搭建它的地方。”Charles的语气惊喜急促，补完了Hank没有说完的话。

“当然，还需要获得批准。”Hank神情局促地补充道。

“当然可以，”Charles回答，“Hank，当然可以。要求批准。我们明天第一件事，就是四处去搜索，看看能找到什么。”

“其实呢，”Hank的表情莫名地变得更加局促了，“我已经……找到了几个可行的地方。”

“当然，”Charles不敢置信地摇了摇头。这一次，Charles脸上的笑容终于不再紧绷。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

在古巴事件发生后两周的时间里，Erik几乎从未取下过他的头盔，哪怕是在熟睡的时候。现在时过境迁，自己与Charles也已相隔千里，即使他知道Charles不可能还在忙着追踪自己，大多数时候他仍然习惯与头盔为伴。

“我说不清，这玩意看起来是时髦还是本身就滑稽得可笑。”Mystique曾经取笑过他。Erik被她孩子气的声音逗笑——他不会允许任何人用这样的不恭的语气和自己说话，但是对于Mystique，他倒是愿意破一次例。

“你的无礼真是暖人心房。”他平淡地说。

Mystique站在距离Erik只有几步远的灰绿草坪上观察着他——这座住宅是Erik精心寻找到的匿身处之一，它被包围在葱葱树林之中，偏远而独僻。他们不会在这呆很长时间，但就目前来说，没人能找到他们。

哪怕外面寒风凛冽，Mystique仍然赤裸着身子。Erik常想，她对于天气的感知，是否与别人一样。她常能证明，自己比别人想象的更加坚强，甚至比自己想象的都要坚强。也许，这又是她另一种出奇制胜的异禀天赋。

Erik从来不曾停止惊叹她的美丽。

Mystique看向Erik表情现在变得有些阴郁，有几分好奇，又带着几分担忧。这样的目光让Erik的皮肤感到不适的刺痛。

她张开了嘴，Erik却没有给她说话的机会。

“别说，”他严厉地打断了她。他并不是真的知道她想要说什么，但他很容易就能猜到她想询问的话题。

他不想提到Charles。

“好吧，”Mystique嘟囔道，语气中带着沮丧。Erik有些愧疚。

“Azazel在哪？”Erik赶紧问道。他害怕自己会干什么傻事，让对话向着更加私人的方向发展。

“就在附近。”Mystique说。

Azazel永远都在附近。

“那就找到他。”Erik命令道，“我有话对他说。”

没等Erik招呼，Mystique就离开了。Erik没等多久，一团蓬松的红色烟雾在Erik左边出现，象征着Azazel的到来。

Azazel没有问Erik召唤自己的原因。他只是安静而耐心地等待着Erik说出第一句话，这是他们之间对话的通常模式。

“给我说说Miss Frost。”Erik说。这么多天来他一直想要引入这个话题，但只是因为自己的心烦意乱的情绪，他就把这件事搁置了那么久。

“她不太喜欢你”Azazel说，“而且据我所知，她到现在还被美国佬们关在政府安全设施里。”

“我很惊讶你到现在还没把她给救出来。”Erik说。

“可能是因为我猜你也不太喜欢她。”Azazel语气冰冷地说，但他的眼睛里却闪过一丝戏谑，“也可能是因为我已经试过了，但美国佬们长了记性，把安全措施做得更好了。”他可能是指，在Shaw那座秘密设施遭遇灭顶之灾后，他们已经做好了屏蔽心灵感应的措施。

Azazel的语气里丝毫没有歉意——Erik对此倒很高兴。

“你的忠诚很可贵。”Erik说道，Azazel认可地点了点头。“现在，你认为那些安全措施，能否阻挡得了我们？”

Azazel脸上露出惊讶的神色，深色的眉毛挑得老高。

“她可能会拒绝加入你的阵营。”Azazel指出。

考虑到他们上次见面的情景，如果她真的愿意加入，那才是见了鬼——Erik心里想着，但却什么都没说。

“那是她自己的决定。但与此同时，我们不能让她呆在人类的手里。”

“不吗？”Azazel问道，他的眼镜眯成一条缝，细细打量着Erik。

“她是我们中的一员。”Erik简单地回答。

Azazel点了点头时，这一次，他的动作中显示出了真正的遵从。

“我们什么时候出发？”Azazel问。

“明天。”Erik回答，“然后，我们要开始真正的工作。”

 

\- — - — - — - — - — - 

 

闯进中情局的拘留所简直是轻而易举的事，更确切的说，那该是一个地堡。门是金属的，铰链是金属的，石头也和金属牢牢地混杂在一起，这让Erik的超强的控制力得到了充分的用武之地。

这栋建筑根本没办法将他们阻挡在外。

那个穿着整洁的紧身制服的政府工作人员也根本没办法经受住Erik的严打拷问。

一个人呆在这所谓的安全可靠的走廊里，真是运气坏到家了——Erik轻松地挪来悬挂灯饰上的金属丝，缠绕在那人手臂上，他看着那人脸上颤抖的恐惧，一阵冷笑。

如果那人愿意合作，Erik并不打算杀掉他，虽然他已经跃跃欲试。

他告诉自己，这才不是因为，Charles不会赞同自己这样做。

“她……不……不在这里。”工作人员无助地说，语无伦次。

“那她在哪？”Erik不耐烦地说。他的人正在后面守护着他们的逃跑路线，如果有任何威胁，就会马上赶来支援。Erik不需要回头看他们，就能感受到他们无声的支持。

Mystique向前走了几步，这有些出乎Erik的意料，但他并未抗议，只是由着她迈着从容而优雅的步伐，缓缓接近那个人。那人看着她一步步逼近，身体明显退缩了一下。虽然很难察觉，但Erik仍可以发现她黄色眼睛中的目光变得更加冷酷无情。

她抓住那个人，然后停了下来，问道，“名字？”她的声音里带着假意的温柔。如果不是因为Erik如此了解她，他或许注意不到，在她轻柔的话语里暗藏着的钢铁般的冷酷。

“T……Thomas。”那个人被吓坏了，结结巴巴地说。他清楚地知道，自己唯一的出路，就是乖乖合作，把知道的和盘托出。

“Thomas，”Mystique平静地重复道，“你真是不讲理，你知道吗？我们只是想要些信息罢了，不会对你怎么样。”

“你……”Thomas舔了舔干枯的嘴唇，声音没有之前那么颤抖了，“你是说……”

“我是说，我们不会伤害你。我们只是想要找到那个心灵感应者。”

她刻意假装的语气还是让他平静了些许，至少他再次张开嘴开始说话时，声音不再像只受惊的小动物。

“她之前在这，”他说，“可是现在她走了。”

“去了哪里？”Mystique继续逼问，声音中带着怒气。

“我不知道，”Thomas紧张地说，“我发誓我真的不知道。她本来是该被转移到其他地方去的，一个秘密基地。但是在被转移的两天前，她突然消失了！”

“她逃走了，”Erik打断道，意识到这一点时，他心中倒产生几分敬佩。很显然，他们迟了一步。Emma Frost已经以自己的方式逃离了出去。

他该对心灵感应者的能力早有预估的，虽然这个人的能力远远比不上Charles Xavier。

“走，”Erik转过身，和倚在被砸得稀烂的门边的队友站在一起，“没什么好查的了。”他没有听到Mystique在他身后的脚步身，但他知道，她正跟着他。

Azazel看向Erik的眼睛，目光尖利而敏锐。他们按着原路返回，Riptide和Angel走在最前面，Mystique站在了Erik的左边，Azazel在右边跟随。

接着一团蓬松红云降至，Azazel消失不见。在他们身后，传来刀刃划破肉体的平滑声响，伴随着软弱无力、戛然而止的尖叫声。

一瞬间后，Azazel又回到了Erik身边，眼神里带着会意的神色。

他们迅速地移动，小心翼翼地经过到达保护墙后庭院的走道。他们必须先走到墙外，Azazel才能将他们瞬移。

当他们正向破旧不堪的入口靠近时，Erik决定提起这个问题，他听见自己的发问，“为什么？”

“他看见了你的脸。”Azazel的语气像是指出这个世界上最显而易见的事实，“他可不能这样活下来。”Erik考虑着要不要告诉他，政府部门早就看见过他的脸了，但是最终决定一言不发。

不一会，他们终于安全地离开了政府设施，藏身在一个安静又安全的地方。Azazel再次向他走近。

考虑到天色已晚，也或者只是害怕引起别人注意，Azazel压低了声音，“关于你为什么不杀掉那个人，是你自己的事，我不会问，也不会去评价。”

“但是？”Erik立即说道。

“但是，”Azazel点了点头，继续说道，“我不能眼看着你将自己处于不必要的危险之中。你是个很重要的人。”

Erik的胸腔中涌起一股强烈而忸怩的情绪，让人不安的是，那竟然近似于感激。

“你打算保护我？”他努力地控制着自己的声音和表情，不透露自己的想法。

“是的，”Azazel回答，“如果有必要，还可以搭上我自己的命。不过……”他歪了歪头，脸上露出怪异的微笑，“我倒不希望发展到那个地步。”

最后，Erik不知道该说什么，唯一从他口中吐出的话只有，“谢谢。”

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

Sean想帮着教书——Charles感到很喜悦，同时又为自己听到这件事时不敢置信的心情感到有些愧疚。

“我可没保证我一定能干得好，”Sean说，“我虽然顺利拿到了毕业证书，可我的成绩还是……这么说吧，我这辈子也不可能当上毕业生代表。”

Charles笑了，轻轻地拍了拍Sean的肩膀。

“我很感激，Sean，”他说，“虽然严格地说，没有合格的证书，我不能把一个班的学生交给你。”

“那不严格地说呢？”

Charles的笑颜更加灿烂，“不那么严格地说，我确定你一定能有用处。如果你真的对教书感兴趣，我相信一定能想到个办法，让你不用离开别墅，也能取得证书。”

“你就是爱抓住这些细枝末节不放是吧？”

“这很必要，”Charles语气中带着歉意，“为了避免引起不必要的注意，学校对于资格证书的审查必须做到百无一漏。不过我向你保证，我会为你尽力争取。”

“那就好，”Sean咧嘴微笑，但很快，笑容不见了，“不过，可别让我教化学，好吗？”

Charles可从没有过这样的念头，但看着Sean焦急询问的样子，他扬了扬眉。

“为什么呢？”

“我总能让实验室里好多东西爆炸。”

“这是你潜藏的变种能力？”Charles调侃道。

“不是，”Sean说，“只是和煤气灯有点过节。”

Charles露出了一个宽慰的笑容。

“我会记住这一点的。”

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

Alex想用其他的方式。当Charles看到他眼里的恐慌时，强忍着不表现出被逗乐的情绪。

“我想帮忙，”Alex说，“但是……我不教书，可以吗？”要是你让我去面对一整个班的学生，我绝对会把某些可怜的小孩吓哭了。那简直是灾难。”

“别紧张，Alex。”Charles甚至还没抛出问题，Alex就忙着推辞了，由此可见，他一定就这个问题纠结了好几天。“你不用教书的。事实上，你不用做任何事。”

“可是我想要帮忙。”Alex重复了一遍，他的声音悲伤，却又令人难以置信的稚嫩。Charles一瞬间有些不知所措，后悔自己在Alex身上施加的压力。

他感觉自己像是在给小孩子安排任务——这么比喻其实不太恰当，他只比这些孩子大区区几岁而已。

但愧疚在他的内心盘旋，他突然又意识到自己不该一个人去面对这一切。他身边应该有一个人，和他一起建设学校，一起用手里未经加工的泥土，塑造出一个完美的成品。

Charles赶紧将这些想法扔在一遍，努力挤出一个微笑，“Alex，相信我。这里还有很多其他事可以做。我们会忙得停都停不下来的，我向你保证。”

Alex笑了。

“这就对了，”Alex说，“你意识到这会有多麻烦了吧？我是说……这一切？这一整所学校？工程太浩大了。”

“你是说，我们应付不了？”Charles好奇地问。

Alex摇了摇头，“不，你可以应付。你可是Professor X，没什么事是你做不到的。不过，“他耸了耸肩，“这还是很困难。”

“相当困难，”Charles赞同地说，他尽力保持着冷静，离开了这里。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

Hank总是一个人呆在他的设施旁没日没夜地工作，连饭也不吃，Charles不得不常常把饭送到Hank的实验室里。

他端着一盘三明治向实验室里走进，发现Hank正拨弄着一系列的电缆，看上去是在修建Cerebro新一代的原型机。头盔和以往有些不同，流线型的设计，整体光洁而圆滑，但它的作用仍然清晰无误。

“噢，Hank，”Charles轻声说着，将盘子放在靠门的桌子上，缓缓接近正在施工中的设备，“这简直令人惊叹。”

“估计至少还要一个星期才能完工，”Hank语气中带着浓重的歉意，“我想尝试用一些新的材料，构建一个更稳定的界面，可是尝试的过程实在……”

“Hank，”Charles打断了他的话，嘴唇微微颤抖，有点苦涩，“一个星期没问题的，如果需要的话，两个星期都可以。不管多久都可以。我对你完全有信心。”

“我担心自己延误了你的计划，”Hank一边说着一边出气似的使劲将手里的红色电线扭弯，“要是没有学生，我们这可算不上一个学校。”

“没什么好着急的，”Charles说。他在说谎。与他的话完全相反，在他的内心有着不停轰鸣的急切，无法释放的涌动的能量。外面还有那么多的变种人，那么多人需要他的帮助，可是没有Hank的设备，Charles感触不到他们，找不到他们，没办法为他们做任何事。

当然，也不完全如此。他仍然留有第一次使用Cerebro时留下的几条线索，虽然名单已经不见了，他仍将那些名字牢牢地记在心里。可是，那些有限的数据现在恐怕早就失效了，人们不会长久地呆在同一个地方。

Charles努力掩饰着情绪，不让别人发现他的忧虑。他给了Hank一个安心的微笑。

“另外，”Charles边说边整理着自己凌乱的思绪，“没有政府的认可，我们也算不上一所学校，而且我们还有很多书面工作要做。”

事实上，他们的任务并没有Charles说的那么繁重。Charles从古巴回来的第一件事就是申请他们所需要的各种证件，现在只剩最后几环就大功告成了。

“那这段时间你打算干什么？”Hank问。他小心地放下手里的东西，调整了一下鼻梁上的眼镜。

“我在考虑出去兜兜风。”Charles回答。虽然他的搜寻失败了，虽然他没办法找到任何一个名单上的人，尽管他是那么小心地将他们的名字保存在自己的大脑里，但继续保持着前进的步伐也算件好事。

一个人的路，必定会很寂寞，但比成天呆在这里翘着腿干等，内心又没法忽略Erik离开留下的那块残缺相比——

Charles不能再忍受这样一天，连一晚上也忍不下去。虽然现实来看，他必须等到明天早上才能出发。还有很多准备工作要做。

Hank拉了拉他的胳膊，蓝色的绒毛轻擦着他的手腕，Charles这才注意到自己的思绪都不知道飘飞到哪里去了。他不需要用力就能感受到Hank内心剧烈的担忧。他有些吃惊。

“你不能一个人去。”Hank的手放下，敏锐的目光紧锁在Charles身上。

Charles笑了出声，但那声音却很小，很苦涩。

“Hank，我认为我能控制得了局面。”

“这很危险。如果有个人照看着你的话，我们会比较放心。你不是唯一一个在寻找变种人的人。

Charles听出Hank话语中的暗示，一阵凉意涌入心头。

“你不会真的认为，Erik会伤害我吧？”

Hank若有所思地歪了歪头，听出了Charles语气中的难以置信，深邃的明黄双眸注视着Charles。

“不，”Hank终于退让，“Erik绝对不会有意伤害你，可是他的同伙恐怕不会太在意你的生死。而且，不要忘了，美国政府可是巴不得赶紧抓住你。Magneto并不是外边唯一的威胁。”

Charles叹了口气，一阵疲意突然透入骨髓。Magneto这个名字像是一个诅咒一样在他脑中不断回响，他的胸腔一阵收缩。然后，他闭上了眼睛，轻捏自己的鼻梁。

“你说得对。”当他再次睁开眼时，他发现Hank仍然注视着他。

“如果可以的话，我可以跟你一起去。”Hank说。

“不，你之前说得没错。Cerebro很重要，一刻也耽误不得。你还是留在这里，继续你的工作吧。”

Hank的表情很吃惊，这让Charles有些懊恼。终于，Hank思绪回笼，努力地抑制住狠狠拍一下自己额头的冲动。Hank当然不能陪着他，蓝色的绒毛、黄色的眼睛、刀叉一样的手爪……听起来可真适合用来做支援，当然，得吸引不少的注意。

“Hank……”Charles尴尬地出声，突然又不知道该说些什么。

但Hank只是有些别扭地笑了一声，摇了摇头。

“你压根就没考虑过，对吧？”

“我很抱歉，”Charles说着，他甚至都不确定，自己是不是该道歉。

“别想了，”突然，Hank露出了牙齿，微笑着，“你可以跟Alex一起去。”

Charles疑惑地皱起眉头，“Alex？我还以为你会提议Sean。”在他们两个之间，Sean显然会给人留下更好的第一印象。Alex是个好孩子，不过他生性内敛，总是拒人于千里之外。

“当然是Alex。”Hank重复，“我认为他可能会有些激动。另外，他要是不好好表现，你可以威胁他，把他关在行李箱里。”

Charles扑哧一笑，脸上的表情却有些勉强。

“我明白你的意思，”他说，“你只是不想在我满世界闲逛时，和他单独呆在别墅里。”

“也可能与这有关，”Hank含糊地说，“但这不代表我是错的。”

“我会考虑你的提议，”Charles心里已经采纳了Hank的建议。他怕Hank还有别的事要说，就多呆了一会，但Hank只是重新投入工作。Charles向门口走去。

“噢，对了，Hank？”Charles的手正放在门把上，向Hank的方向瞥去，直到自己吸引了Hank的注意。“别忘了吃饭。”他示意了一下桌上那盘三明治，然后打开了门。

“Professor，”Hank喊道。

Charles转过身来，发现Hank在逃避着他的目光。Hank的表情几乎是愧疚，好像自己将要说什么不合时宜的话，好像自己根本就不该说话。Charles能够捕捉到Hank内心闪动着的东西。那些名字。那些画面。Raven。Erik。而在最深处，是一句：“这一切都不怪你。”

终于，Hank开口了。

“你要小心。”他没有看向Charles的眼睛。

“我会的。”Charles保证道，从门内走了出去。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

Erik将Brotherhood的第一个常驻秘密基地驻扎在某座山的山麓。

他并不是一个人完成的这项工作。他们的规模扩大了，许多变种人加入了他们的队伍——Azazel和Riptide都有很多没有告诉Shaw的人际网络。他们招来的新兵很多都有让东西爆炸的能力。

土地里有足够的铁元素，只要有足够的空间，Erik都能自己完成更为精密的工作。他设计的设施井然有序，运作高速，只添加了一些小机关，就能让偷摸溜进的人尝到苦头。他们安排的住处，比他们现有的成员数多——毕竟Erik要考虑未来——除此之外，他广泛地建造了各种实用基地。

科学实验室、控制中心，甚至还有看上去像块巨石一样的大剧场，他的声音在里面回响，就像是惊雷。

“太棒了！”Erik终于向Mystique展示了他的基地，Mystique忍不住惊叹。

“勉强合格，”看到这项工程终于结束，Erik不知道自己为什么会觉得空虚，觉得一切都不对。

并不是这样。其实他心里很清楚，这宽阔的走廊和雕刻着花纹的天花板，为什么会让他感到空虚。

Mystique的手轻轻放在他的肩膀上，似乎是在传递着安静的关心。Erik甩掉了她的手，向走廊远处走去。

 

 

2

呆在Brotherhood山下的匿身基地里，Erik不需要再戴他的头盔。

头盔的原理很简单，很容易就可以大规模地重建。他已经设计好了一整座防止心灵感应的基地。Charles不可能有机会跨越过这些墙。Miss Frost也不能，不过，天知道她在哪里。

但Erik从来都将头盔放在自己双手能及的地方。

现在，头盔正摆放他的桌子边缘上。桌子很宽，金属质地，占据了很大一块空间，哪怕被安放在供Erik工作及每日电力供应的大房间里，也不能遮掩出它的庞大。

他的斗篷被整齐地叠起来，搭在椅子高大的后背上。尽管斗篷很实用：它的边缘由铝制材料镶嵌——身上的金属永远是越多越好——但在这里，他没有必要再穿着它。

Mystique还是觉得这件衣服非常可笑。Erik答应她会考虑她的建议，不过事实上，他并没有打算换件更低调的衣服。

Erik现在没有想斗篷的事，也没有考虑无害地呆在角落的头盔。他来回踱步，努力让自己不去想任何事，因为他的思绪正飘向自己最想要逃避的方向。

那个方向会不可避免地引向Charles。

一阵敲门声引起他的注意，Erik停止了踱步。

“什么事，”他冷声问。紧闭的房门已经表明了他不想被打扰的意图，在这种情况下还能尝试进言的人少之又少。门嘎达一声，轻轻晃开，Erik看到走进来的Mystique，一点不觉得意外。

“我没说你能进来，”Erik抱怨，但他的声音里并无怒气，而Mystique冷淡的表情也显示着她也没被吓着。

“你也没叫我乖乖呆在外面。”她安静地走过房间，站在他的身边，靠在那张宽大的桌子旁，叉着腰，关切地看着Erik。

“有什么事？”Erik不耐烦地问。

“你都在这里呆了三天了。”她扬了扬眉，“其他人都相信你是在筹划一个伟大绝伦的计划，能够找到更多的变种人，让我们的事业更进一步。”

“但你比他们更了解。”Erik冷冷地猜测道。

“我比他们更了解你。”她说，“而且我知道你一定会坚持要去参观那些完工的科学实验室，嗯，或多或少也算个大计划。”

Mystique说话时带着这段时间一直伴随着她的从容自得。她感觉以自己真实的形态生存很舒适，自信的她同时也是个危险人物，如剃刀般冷酷锋利。这让Erik感到骄傲，同时也感到自己处于不利的地位。Mystique这段时间变化很大，Erik有时甚至不敢确定自己是否认识她。

可现在的她又变得熟悉起来，她给了Erik一个悲伤的微笑，“我也很想念他。”这更像是Raven在说话，而不是Mystique，但威彻斯特别墅的她绝不会有这样毫无歉意的直截语气。

“我不知道你在说……”

“你知道。”Mystique轻轻地打断道，“你想的没错，他也该在这里。”

Erik的喉咙里发出一声低沉、受伤的鸣响，他转身背对着Mystique。他不能为Mystique说中他的心思而发怒。她说得对，自己一直在躲避着，拒绝去面对终将面对的事。在某种层面上，他仍然认为，仍然知道，自己不该一个人做着这一切。

突然，他听见身后传来一声震颤，像是瀑布下坠时的微微飘扬。他已经很了解这种声音意味着什么，但他却不知道Mystique想要做什么。

“我知道你对他的感觉。”

Erik身体僵硬了。

他听到的是一个男人的嗓音，英式口音，纯正而轻柔。

Charles。

Erik感到一阵眩晕，愤怒在他的血液中翻滚冲撞，但他却看见Charles——Mystique，不知道她发了什么疯——若无其事地靠在桌子边缘。Erik的身体突然挺得笔直，胸腔一阵紧缩。那不是Charles。他知道那不是Charles。可是他却无法移开自己的视线。

“你觉得自己在做什么？”

他听起来像是要窒息。

Charles的头向他的方向微侧，嘴唇抿成一条线，好像在思索着什么严肃而不确定的事。然后，Charles——是Mystique，Erik再次提醒自己——从桌子边缘蹭身而起，向他走近。她连走路的步伐都那么像Charles，迈步的仪态几乎一模一样，Erik看着他们之间的距离越来越近，整个人凝固在原地。Charles的身子倚向Erik。

Erik感受到Charles柔软的唇瓣紧靠在自己的双唇上，微微地张开，像是在邀请。Erik的理智彻底崩碎，他想要抗拒，但身体却忍不住上迎。他已经紧紧地抓住了Charles，将他拉得离自己更近，手指穿梭于Charles蓬乱的头发里。

Charles的喉咙里传出一声低沉却热切的声响，他向前靠得更紧，迎接着Erik的触摸。

Erik身子猛烈一震，终于意识到了现实。这不是真的。他怀里的人不是Charles。他没有感受到Charles强大的大脑令人不安地扫描着自己的思维，Erik太清楚那种感觉。

他使劲地把Mystique推开，比他意料中所用的力度还要大。Mystique仪态尽失地倒在地上，脸上写满惊讶。她仍然挂着Charles的面容——Charles瘫坐在Erik脚下的地板上，手脚狼狈地在地上伸开。他抬头望着Erik，眼神几乎直达Erik的灵魂。

“不要，”Erik怒吼，“不要再这么做。停下来。”

看着Mystique逐渐蜕回自己裸露的蓝色形态，Erik如释重负，却又感到有些遗憾。他终于可以看到她的脸，她的表情很快变了，眼睛里带着不知所措的歉意。

“对不起，”她的语调很后悔，她知道自己越界了。Erik知道自己再也不会遭遇同样的情况。

他没有说任何原谅的话，他并不确定自己是否原谅了她。但他还是对她伸出手。Mystique接纳了，让他把自己从地上拉起来。Erik看着她的眼睛，看了很久。当他问出一直侵蚀着自己内心的那个问题时，他却把目光移向了地板。

“你觉得他知道吗？”

他并不该这么害怕这个答案。Charles早已不是他生活中的一部分。就算他知道自己的幻想——自己内心长期对他怀有的渴望，又有什么关系？

“我知道他不。”Mystique轻声回答。

Erik心里交织的焦虑突然消散了，他如释重负地吐了口气。

“很好，”他面容紧绷。

“来看看科学实验室吧，”Mystique力劝，站得离他更近些。“别再一个人郁郁寡欢的了，”这才是她的潜台词。

Erik哼笑着，摇了摇头，他现在已是心力交瘁，但他没什么理由可以拒绝。

“你带路，”他说着，示意了一下门，跟着Mystique一起走进了大厅。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

日子一周周，一月月地过去。虽然不太顺利，但随着时间的步步推进，Charles惊讶地发现，自己的学校开始起步了。

虽然Hank重建成了Cerebro，他们也只招到了几个学生——而这些人中，有年幼受惊的孩子，也有脾气古怪的青年。但尽管他们人数很少，新人对环境的适应却比Charles设想的更快，更顺利。

学校很安全。这才是重点。对于这些孩子来说，呆在Xavier天才少年学校的围墙里，终于可以抛弃假面，以真实的自我生活。

这里也有几个成年人，虽然人数很少。这些变种人并不需要从学校得到什么，但 Charles成功地说服了他们，告诉他们自己的梦想是可行的。人们乐意加入他们，和他们签约，一起帮助保护孩子们，一起为着Charles心中渺茫的希望而奋斗——保护人类。虽然随着人们对变种人的逐步了解，仇视在慢慢加深。

这只是时间问题，Charles仍然坚持这么想。只是需要让他们去理解，一点点地争取和平共处的机会。

当然，考虑到Charles Xavier和他的X-Men的立场——这个名字不知怎么便已根深蒂固了——他们不可避免地会与Erik的Brotherhood起冲突。

Erik。不是Magneto。Charles没法让自己用报刊、公众、受惊的政府工作人员常用的名字去称呼自己的朋友。

尽管Charles与它的团队不断地阻止着Erik一个个的阴谋——诉诸暴力、解救不领情的政治家、在不同的地方制造爆炸恐慌——他仍然无法将Erik想成朋友之外的身份。他们一次次试图去化解Brotherhood发起的攻击，Charles和自己的队友——Beast，Banshee，Havoc，以及其他人——常常置身于战争之中，可就算是这样，他也一直盼望着有一天Erik不再只是遣派他人，而是自己亲自出现。

Erik本人或许比起一支精英团队更加危险，但Charles心中仍有一股不理智的声音在给着自己希望：如果他能够接近Erik，他就有机会扭转现在的局面。

Erik曾经说过他天真，他或许没错。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

Charles启程时便意识到，这一次会有不同。这次Erik一定不会袖手旁观。

有传言说，一种只对付变种人而对普通人无害的可怕病毒正在研制过程中。

Charles从Cerebro处获得了情报，又在搜寻变种人的路上听到显要头目议论纷纷，确定这并不仅是传言。他和X-Men必须来到这里调查，尽管他们知道Erik对此也有不可抗拒的兴趣。

Charles或许打算与人类和平共处，但总有些时候彼此的疏远和憎恨算不上是保护。

他们在一座秘密政府设施外的森林边缘的地方着陆了。那里地方很小，看起来毫无威胁，从外观看与一座普通的码头仓库无异。

但在里面，却修建着精密复杂的实验室，工作着的全是美国政府最聪明能干的精英人才。

按照Charles的方式，他们会小心翼翼地进去，破坏掉所有与病毒有关的文件，然后在任何人发现他们之前，不留下任何痕迹地离开。

但当他的双脚刚接近地面，双手刚脱离机身时，他听到了爆炸声，光亮几乎点燃了午夜的天空。

Erik已经来了。

当然，Charles感应不到他。就算他在周围，他也一定会戴着他的头盔。但Charles知道，他一定就在周围。Erik不会把这么重要的任务交给他的手下。

“快走！”Charles对他的队友叫喊道，身子几乎倾倒在地上。他用眼睛的余光看到黄蓝制服的队友正在跟上步伐，Beast在前面带着路，衣服的颜色格外显眼，不断向前行进。

又发生了几次爆炸。这里的人佩戴着枪支，安保人员有序指挥着人们撤离到基地后的一个湖边，那里有船将重要人士送到安全的地方。Charles尽量不去伤害他们，只是麻痹了他们的大脑，但他仍能感到周围人的死亡对他内心造成的强烈冲击。虽然那些人不是他的队友，但那感受却同样强烈。Charles曾经历过无数人的死亡，但每一次的感受，都是独一无二的。

如果可以，他一定会把这些想法阻挡在脑外，但那就意味着他放弃了对仍活着的人大脑的控制权，那就意味着，会有更多的死亡，即使Charles感受不到它们。所以，进入基地的时候，Charles没有阻挡任何东西。

他现在一个人。队友都四处活动去了，他们行动快速而熟练。Charles将手指放置在太阳穴旁，向他们传送紧急的询问。

_“Hank，你在哪里？”_

_“主实验室里，”_ Hank回答， _“Magneto的人来过了。我想他们已经拿走了病毒样本。他们把一切都摧毁了，Professor。这里简直是一片废墟。”_

Charles闭上眼睛，身体微微颤抖，但很快他便睁开了双眼，以便继续行动。他能感应到建筑物另一端行船上人们内心的恐惧。还有好多活着的人都有生命危险。

 _“毁掉一切有用的资料，”_ Charles命令道， _“要确保把他们遗漏的东西全部清除。”_ 虽然他不认为这里还有什么值得清除的东西，Brotherhood的人做事从来都是斩草除根。

 _“你要去哪儿？”_ Hank回复道，听起来很担心。

_“Erik一定不会只毁掉实验室就住手。他不会放过这里的任何一个人。我必须找到他。”_

_“你要小心，”_ Hank送出了最后的讯息，然后便是一片安寂。Charles集中注意力，加速步伐，全速地穿过狭隘的走道。

走道的尽头只有一扇大敞开的门，Charles发现自己就站在门口。他突然停了下来，听到脚下传来码头木板吱吱作响的声音。他转过头去面向自己刚刚经过的那道门，让自己的思维延展出去，船已经开得很远了，要追踪到他们都有些困难，这意味着船上的人已经到了安全地带。他仍能听到建筑内持续进行的争斗声。人类与变种人仍在彼此对抗，而变种人自己也在互相对抗。毫无疑问，这些都是暴力行为的典型气息。

突然，他听到了一阵令人警醒的脚步声。他只觉头脑一片空白，不能呼吸。四周寂静而空旷，但却被一股难以名状的力量包围着。

不会错。

Charles向前走了几步，退回了走道内。他用力地关上门，并上了锁，发出铿锵的声响。锁和门栓对于Erik来说根本不算什么，但Charles只是正正地站在门前，做好准备。

他并没有等多久。Erik的脚步声在走廊里洪亮地回响。然后，他就这样出现在走廊浅暗的灯光的阴影中，一身紫红。那个该死的头盔简直让Charles抓狂。

“不要挡我的路，Charles，”Erik的声音低沉，带着威胁的意味，但Charles毫不畏惧。

“不，”他摇头，手紧紧握成拳搭在身体两侧。他并不打算发起一场斗争，但如果没有办法，他必须做好准备。在过去的几个月里，他已经对赤手空拳的搏斗技巧略知一二。

“我不想伤害你，”Erik的手指同样屈曲成拳，Charles身后的金属吱呀作响，表示着抗争。“但如果有必要的话，我会的。”

“不，你不会，”Charles说，可是在那一瞬间他自己都有些不相信。“而且，既然你唯一能到达那些船的方式就是通过我这关……”

“该死的，Charles！”Erik咆哮着，暴怒地向Charles的方向冲去，那架势像是要把Charles生吞活剥，但他突然又停了下来，怒火在他身上的每一个地方跳动着，但他仍然没有对Charles动手。“他们主要的研究人员全在那些船上，那些人能够重新开始试验，重新分离出病毒。如果你不让我杀了他们，他们迟早能够让这一切重新开始！”

“我知道，”Charles的语气平静而悲哀。这不是个好的选择，但这是他知道的唯一可行的选择。

“让我过去。”Erik努力伪装着平静。

“不。”Charles说。

Charles看见Erik闭上了眼，尽管因为头盔的缘故，Erik的表情在飘忽不定的灯光与阴影中很难看清。突然，Erik开始了行动，他的身体扭曲，操控着周围的磁场，用金属横梁在Charles身旁的墙上捅开一个洞。Charles有些喘不过气，连尖叫的声音都发不出来。

Charles竟然没有想到这种可能。

他的身体退闪到一边，用手挡住向他飞旋而来的碎片。他的速度还是不够快，一片尖锐的水泥块正中他的脸庞，在他的面颊上划出痕迹。最初，他只感到猛烈的冲击，接着才是锥心的疼痛，他大口地喘着气，用手捂住伤口。

当他再次抬起头时，走道上已空无一人。Charles咒骂着，向Erik唯一可能前往的方向—那个他在墙上砸开的大洞——跟随而去。

当Charles认为Erik已经离开了这里，去追踪逃走的行船时，Erik竟然出现了。

但Erik只是站在码头的边缘，斗篷下的双肩僵硬，双手在身体两侧愤怒地握成拳。Charles不用读他的心就能感受到他身上澎湃泛滥的怒火。

“Erik，”他刚开口便意识到这是一个错误。

Erik很快地抓住了Charles，快得Charles连躲避的时间都没有。Erik的双手紧紧地攫住他的手腕，用着像是要把它们扭断的劲，不停地将他向后逼退，直到Charles的身子抵在一座尚未被摧毁的墙上。Charles重重地撞在墙上，疼得叫出了声。他感受到Erik结实的身躯压在自己身上，像是要把自己钉在墙上。他大口地喘着气。

“我原来可以及时地阻止他们！”Erik怒吼，Charles能感受到他呼吸的温度拂过脸颊。

“你是说，杀了他们。”Charles轻声回答。

怒火仍然在Erik体内燃烧，但他的表情却稍微柔和了些。

“既然你来了这里，你就该清楚他们的目的。”Erik努力地维持自己语气的平静。“不是他们死，就是我们亡，Charles。你怎么还不明白？”

“我只是不能让你把他们杀掉，Erik。我们选择的方式和想要达到的结果同样的重要。”他移动了一下身子，目光与Erik的对接，“其实你压根不需要放他们走，你完全可以轻轻松松地从我身上跨过去。”

“你真傻，”Erik的声音如同一声叹息，他凝视着Charles的脸，在看到他面颊上那条划痕时，目光闪烁了一下。之后，他再次望向Charles的双眼，“傻到无可救药。你明明具有那么强大的大脑，为什么还是如此糊涂？”

这样的答复足够了。Charles已经知道Erik不会——不可能伤害他。但Erik的声声控诉却比Charles料想的更加赤裸坦白。

Charles用尽量轻柔和小心的语气说，“并不需要像这样的，Erik。我还是你的朋友。在我的学校，仍然有你的一块位置。”

Erik发出怀疑的笑声，短促而尖酸，然后用完全不敢相信的目光吃惊地看着Charles。

“在我已经干了那么多坏事之后？”Erik说。

“我的朋友，你似乎已经忘记了，我是了解你的。我知道你永远不会让孩子受到任何伤害。”Charles无畏地扬起下颚，他能听到自己在Erik身体毫不退让的紧逼下脉搏剧烈的跳动。“如果可以，我希望你能和我一起，保证他们的安全。”

“我只想让你安全。”Erik脱口而出，声音中的热切让Charles措手不及，Charles疑惑地皱起了眉。Erik的注视强烈而热诚，他的目光明亮而敏锐，固定在Charles身上。他抓住Charles手腕的手指微微颤动，不知什么缘故，仍紧靠着Charles的身躯一瞬间感觉和之前不同了。

Erik的眼睛里闪动着一种未知的情绪，Charles看不懂他的表情，但这却让他几乎呼吸不过来，他的皮肤一阵紧缩，无所适从的手臂在Erik的紧抓下不安地扭动。

他并没打算说话，可不知为什么，这句话就这样涌上自己的舌尖。

“回家吧，Erik。”

Erik听到这几个字，整个身体都突然紧绷，抓住Charles手腕的双手更加地使劲。然后他突然又放开了Charles，身子向后退了几步。

“求你，Erik。”Charles说。他的双手缓慢地下垂到自己的身侧，但仍不敢脱离身后墙的支撑。他不认为自己还能靠着自己的双腿自主地站立。

“再见，Charles。”

忽然，他看见那个瞬移者带着一阵红色的烟雾出现在这里。Erik与他快速地交换了眼神，然后用让人无法捉摸的目光看了Charles最后一眼。

接下来，Charles发现自己一个人呆在码头上。他能听到Blackbird的引擎在远处慢慢地发动。Hank一定是进入了控制中心，靠着识别他们的黄色制服锁定了Charles的位置。现在，他将在政府的支援兵力到来之前将Charles接走。

Charles的双腿疲软，身子靠着墙滑了下去。

不知为什么，这一次，当他看着瞬移者将Erik传送走时，他比在硝烟纷飞的古巴海滩时更加空虚失落。

Charles伸出两只手指，按住太阳穴，搜寻着Beast的大脑。

 _“Hank？”_ 他召唤着，虽然他已经听到了离自己越来越近的引擎声， _“是时候回家了。”_

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

受伤的队员已经被安置好了——并没有多少人，Erik承认他们这一路并没有多少损失，至少从很大程度上来说是这样，噢，这都多亏了Charles的干涉。要是Brotherhood能够有一个心灵感应者的话行事会方便很多，虽然能够找到和Charles相同等级的人的机会微乎其微。

受伤人员已经被安置好了，战斗中遭到破坏的装置器械也已经派人修理。现在Erik想做的，只是一个人静静地呆着。

但他并没有把门关死，于是一个名叫Gunther Bain的队员怒吼咆哮着冲进来要与他当面对质。他算是个有用的盟友，但却在令Erik不耐烦的道路上越走越远。在Erik听到Gunther——一个年轻气盛，成事不足小屁孩——念叨着Charles Xavier的名字时，他本身就不太多的耐心瞬时完全瓦解了。

“你本来可以杀掉他，”Gunther开始说话，完全没注意到Erik在听到他的话时肩膀僵硬、表情阴沉的神态。“没了他，X-Men根本无法活动。Xavier一死，他们就再也没法阻碍我们的行动了。而你放掉了这近在咫尺的机会。”

Erik胸腔中一股寒潮涌来，他几乎没有动用一块肌肉，便从墙上悬挂的华丽灯饰上移动了一条金属丝，紧紧地缠绕在Gunther的脖子上，拉拽着他，让他的身子猛烈地撞向背后的墙壁。他的动作很快，Gunther丝毫没有防御的机会。Erik从容不迫地向Gunther走去，Gunther的身子不适地蠕动着。

金属丝的环绕并没有紧到把他绞死的地步，但也足够让他感到不适，足够表明自己的威胁。

“你认真听我说，”Erik的声音冷峻，Gunther的双眼因畏惧而不断睁大，Erik继续说道，“我只说这一次，这里的事情结束后后你去告诉所有人。很显然，我忘了交代给你们非常重要的一点。”

他向前迈了一步，离Gunther只有一尺的距离。Gunther的身体已经动弹不得。

“我没打算杀掉Charles Xavier。我不希望看到他受伤。”

“可是——”Gunther的声音僵硬，试图打断Erik的话。

“他常常破坏我们的行动？没错。我知道。不过，谁敢伤害他，我必定会找那个人算账。”Erik的表情变成了邪恶的坏笑，露出了锋利的牙。“还有，Gunther？”他想了想，补充道，“我对这种公然冒犯的行为，反应可不会很友好。”Gunther脖子上的金属环略略收紧——只是为了证实自己的说法——然后突然释放，年轻人膝盖着地，重重摔在了地上。

“出去，”Erik冷静地说着，转过身去，不紧不慢地向书桌走去。

他的余光瞄到走廊里闪过的一片蓝色，Mystique正叉着腰，身体靠着门柱。Erik不知道Mystique已经在那里站着看了多久。他不用去想Mystique是否赞同自己小小的演说——他已经将那视为同意了。

Gunther双腿恢复知觉后，立马快速地冲向房门，从Mystique身边闪躲着溜走。

“白痴，”Gunther经过时，Mystique嘟囔了一句。她的声音很轻，但这辱骂声仍然传到了Erik的耳里。一丝怪异的微笑在Erik脸上荡漾开来。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

“你没睡好，”Alex说。

  
尽管这声音突兀地打破周遭的寂静，Charles也丝毫不觉得吃惊——就算此时的他思绪涣散，眼睛空洞地望向阴沉灰暗的远方，他对于别人大脑强大的感知能力也能让他及时感受到Alex的接近。  
  
“你也早上好，”Charles回过头给了他一个苦涩的笑容，然后将注意力重新转移回朦胧的地平线。  
  
他倚靠在庄园砾石道上的一座矮墙边，高大的别墅在他身后化为一团模糊的阴影。他并不是有意盯着远处卫星信号接受器的巨大剪影——它会出现在这里纯粹只是个巧合。Charles自己都不知道，大清早散步为什么会散到这里来。  
  
Alex皱了皱鼻，走到了Charles的身边，砾石被碾过的声音在他的脚下嘎吱作响。  
  
“我认为要等到太阳高照后，你才能把这叫做‘早上’。”  
  
“你看现在，”Charles反对，“实际上太阳已经出来了。”他说得没错，熹微而昏暗的晨光使天空的色调变得柔和，少许的光亮已经足够让人看见周围事物的轮廓——不然为何哪怕Charles铁了心不想看到它，那个信号接受器还是出现在了他的视野里？  
  
Alex不同意地小声咕哝了两声，但不想继续争论下去。  
  
“这么早你在这儿干吗？”Charles问。这句话听起来似乎是承认了Alex的说法，但由于好奇，Charles还是问了出来。  
  
“有个孩子做了噩梦，”Alex勉强地耸了耸肩，“我将他安抚下来后，似乎看到你在外边。你昨晚到底有没有沾过床?我准备睡觉时，还听见你在和Sean说话，那时可已经凌晨一点了。”  
  
“有，Alex，我昨晚真的睡了觉。”或多或少，四个小时吧。但Charles认为没必要将这些细节说出来，“你担心多了，我向你保证。”  
  
“不止我一个人担心，”Alex反驳道，Charles能感受到他眼神中浓厚的担忧。“唉，见鬼，我明白了。我也有过这种经历。”他熟悉的语调让人不安——那种安静的苦涩表明他是真的明白，并且清楚地知道在那种五味杂陈的懊恼情绪的困扰下，人费劲去睡觉完全是为了满足基本的生理需求。Alex继续说道，Charles没有看向他的眼睛，“但是就连Beast都在为你担心。你知道能让他把头从实验室里探出来，注意到其他的事情是件多困难的事吧？”  
  
Charles身子一惊，哪怕他尽力地装模作样，他也知道Alex说得没错。如果连Hank都能注意到他的异常，或许他并没有他所想象的伪装得那么好。  
  
Alex一寸寸地向他走近，在即将触碰到他手臂的时候停了下来。  
  
“我知道这不关我的事，Alex说，“但是自从我们与Magneto面对面交锋后，你整个人都不同了。”  
  
“他叫Erik。”Charles尖利地打断，没有想到自己的语气如此激烈。Alex听到这斥责后，表情抽动了一下。“他叫Erik，”Charles重复道，语气稍微平静了，“而且，他内心仍然尚存人性。”  
  
“你不能拯救所有人。”  
  
“我并不需要拯救所有人。”Charles说着，尽管体内逆反沸腾的血液揭穿了他的谎言。  
  
“只是他。”漫长的停顿后，他补了一句。他难以想象像现在这样过一辈子，不但不能与Erik并肩作战，还得与他永久地对抗，在千方百计想要推倒对方的同时却都试图避免着伤害彼此，然而最终却极有可能两败俱伤。这样的想法足以令他的内心绞痛不已，尽管Charles努力地维持着表情的平静，但他可以想象，自己一定伪装得一塌糊涂。  
  
重重的忧虑清楚地浮现在Alex的脸上，同时闪现在他不设防的思维表层，钻进Charles的大脑。Charles费力地为他的大脑设置最强的屏蔽，但由于太过于迅速，他的身体不住地颤抖。  
  
至少这样，他就读不到Alex的思想。  
  
但Alex脸上的表情却仍然清楚可见。他将手伸进口袋，双脚不安地踱步，脸上担忧的表情很别扭，带着一丝微微的窘迫。砾石在Alex双脚的踩踏下发出异常尖锐的声音，让Charles的脊椎不适地震颤。  
  
“如果你想要谈谈的话——”Alex开口道，但Charles却并没有给他继续说下去的机会。  
  
“谢谢你，”Charles打断，费了很大劲才维持住自己声音的平稳。他的语气自然，令人舒心，“我是说真的，Alex。我很感谢你的关心。但是，我真的没什么想谈的。”  
  
“好吧，”Alex说。Charles不需要用自己的能力就能感受到那孩子声音里夹杂的沮丧。Alex甚至没有解释或是告别，就这么转过身离开了，留下Charles一个人。他这才意识到，当他还沉浸在自己的思绪中时，天空已经完全变得亮堂了。  
  
他的目光从明亮的初阳身上转移开，继续沿着砾石道向着远离别墅的方向行走。天气比他想象中更加寒冷，他的手缩回口袋里，脉搏莫名其妙地加速，他想要甩掉那种被人冒犯的感觉。Charles知道Alex并无恶意，事实上，Alex什么都没做错。他的担忧非常真挚，提出的建议也是发自肺腑，只是Charles无心去听罢了。  
  
但Charles却仍感觉芒刺在背，哪怕再努力，也没办法让自己的心跳缓和下来。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
当意外发生时，他正在纽约。这次是Sean跟着他，因为Alex在学校里忙着给新入队的学生们讲述学院生活的规章制度。这本是一次常规的外出，和以往每一次来到首都的经历都没有不同。他们甚至都不是来这招生的。  
  
Charles来这里，是为了进行一项调查。他得到了全方位参观一个生化实验室的机会，并且能够与很多项目的领军人员面对面地交流，因此他可以小心打探那些核心人员不愿轻易透露的重要信息。  
  
哪怕只是看外观，这座建筑就足以令人印象深刻：耸高而细直的轮廓，从上到下都由玻璃打造。这并不是这个地段最高的建筑，但对于Charles来说，这是他见过最闪亮的。Charles的嘴角上扬，期待的笑容静静在他脸上荡漾开来。  
  
阳光打在玻璃上，反射出令Charles头晕目眩的强光。在他一旁的Sean手塞在口袋里，没精打采地耷拉着脑袋。  
  
“你确定你不想让我和你一起去？”Sean问道。他的语气听起来倒像是那么回事，但这孩子实在太不会掩饰自己的思想。Charles毫不费力就能感知Sean对这样一次详尽繁琐的生化研究有多没兴趣。  
  
“没事的，Sean。不过，你别走远了。我们不能离得太远。”  
  
“我就呆在这附近。”Sean点点头，眼神示意了一下周围的街区。严格来说，这里并不算个公园，但却绿草成茵，喷泉环绕，有很多供人歇脚的地方，林荫道、食品摊、日常便利店等一应俱全。  
  
“如果有需要，我会叫你，”Charles用手指了指他的太阳穴。  
  
“明白了，”Sean回答道，然后离开了。他并没有走很远，就算在他刚消失在Charles视野里时，Charles仍能感应到他的大脑就在附近。  
  
他几乎没有时间来判断到底发生了什么。在周围人思维的嘈杂鸣响中，他突然感到一片突兀而惊人的安静。然后，他听到一阵沉重而迅速的脚步声向他逼近——是几个穿着皮靴的人。接着，他似乎觉得自己在原地旋转，但速度却又不够快——  
  
他的大脑及耳朵里同时听到了Sean的吼叫，“Professor！”之后——  
  
一片空白。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Erik没有呆在办公室里。  
  
他在自己的住所里——偏僻，舒适，完全的私人。没有人会来找他，他已经说得很清楚了，除非是发生了紧急情况，没人能在他的私人住所打搅他，而到现在为止，还没有任何事情传到他的耳朵里。  
  
就连Mystique都没有靠近过这些房间。她知道他来到这里就是为了休息和独处。他神志清醒时，总是呆在更为便利的办公室里，到目前为止从没有人敢冒犯他私人住处的威严。  
  
因此，在将近一年平安无事的日子之后，当他听到第一声敲门声，立即从小憩中惊醒。他知道一定发生了很严重的事。  
  
他很快地站起来，根本来不及考虑自己的衣冠不整——至少他还穿着裤子。没有什么会比在此时此刻传来的敲门声更加紧急。  
  
他甚至还没触碰到门，只是做了个姿势，门就自己晃开了。Mystique从门外走进。  
  
她的表情阴沉而焦急，Erik几乎确定他从未在她的脸上看见过这样的表情。  
  
“出事了，”Mystique说。  
  
“告诉我，”他站得离门足够的近，用手将门关上，血液在他的身体里紊乱地涌动，他的双腿开始颤巍。  
  
“我相信你一直知道我还在和Beast联络。”她的声音很低，带着几分忏悔。  
  
“只是猜测，”Erik说，“似乎没有必要进一步调查。”尤其是在其他队员不可能会理解的情况下，最好还是让Mystique把这当成一个秘密，虽然很少，但有点联系也聊胜于无。Erik知道自己永远做不了这样的事。“发生了什么？”Mystique没有接着说下去，于是Erik厉声地追问。  
  
有那么一瞬间，Mystique的表情惊慌失措，声音像是堵塞在胸腔里发不出来。一种不祥的确定感似乎要将Erik的肌肤撕裂，喷涌而出。  
  
“是Charles。”Erik喃语。死了，这是他最坏的打算。或者快要死了。Erik瞬间感到难以呼吸，而他唯一能做的就是集中精力，听清接下来Mystique说出的每一个字。  
  
“他失踪了，”Mystique说道，“有人设了埋伏。Banshee就在附近，但还是没能及时赶到，他没能制止他们。”  
  
“他们是谁？”Erik几乎是咆哮着，激烈的怒火在他的胸间燃烧。“谁干的？”Erik一定要慢条斯理地将他们折磨致死。他要把他们撕成血肉模糊的碎片，然后也许——只是也许，他会准许他们死去。  
  
Mystique的表情仍然惊惶，“你真的认为要是Beast知道答案的话，他会只给我这么点信息吗？”  
  
Erik在内心狠狠咒骂了一句。等他见到了Beast，说不定他会把他一块给杀了。他怎么敢认为——  
  
但这样的愤怒是毫无依据的。Erik虽对Hank的做法感到愤怒，但他也不是完全不能理解。他现在可不是X-Men敢向其求助的盟友。  
  
Erik适时地停顿了一会，努力让自己恢复平静，强装出自己实际上完全感觉不到的镇定。他闭上眼睛，有意地控制着自己的呼吸，尽可能慢地将空气吸入肺中，然后舒缓地吐出。  
  
当他再次睁开双眼时，Mystique也总算是恢复了镇静，她的后背因专注而挺得笔直。  
  
“把我的几个手下叫来，”他的语气阴沉，“我们需要赶快行动。”  
  
如果Charles还活着——他当然还活着，他必须活着——他们的时间也许非常有限了，Erik一分钟也不愿意浪费。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Erik在他专门为这样的大型会议设计的空旷宽敞的简报厅里，召集了他最顶级的变种人大军。  
  
他坐在一张长桌的一端，迅速地向手下人安排任务，神情严肃紧张。考虑到时间紧迫，他的指示全都简单明了。  
  
找到他。用尽一切方法。不要浪费任何时间。一有信息马上汇报，哪怕再无足轻重。  
  
Erik结束讲话后，长桌周围一片死寂。  
  
大多数的人都以投入、果断、专注的目光转头看向他。然而，Shade——一个沉不住气但办事踏实的女人，对Erik的指示似乎不是那么满意。她的头倾侧了回去，一头精干的深色短发几乎没有移动，眉毛挑得老高，都快到达了额头。  
  
“无意冒犯，”她顿了顿，接着说道，“可是我们为什么要花费那么多时间精力去拯救一个，不管从什么角度看，都是敌人的人？”  
  
突如其来的愤怒冷酷地升上Erik的心头，金属的长桌吱吱作响的声音令人不寒而栗。离他最近的几个队员身子止不住地颤抖，只有Azazel是个例外，他挑起眉梢，锁定在Shade身上的目光中带着几分病态的享受感。  
  
“Mystique，”Erik的声音很低，但仍然能传递到房间的每一个角落，“在我会对她干出什么……让人后悔的事来之前，让她远离我的视线。”  
  
Mystique的身子比之前更僵硬了，看上去她似乎不是做这件事最好的人选。Erik几乎能感觉怒火即将把她吞灭。一旦让她们俩单独呆在走道里，Shade根本不是她的对手。  
  
“让我来，”Azazel打断道，突然的起身让在场所有人都感到吃惊——包括Erik和Mystique。  
  
他随着他标志性的红雾消失了，之后又出现在桌子的远端，将手放在Shade的肩膀上。一瞬间后，随着另一阵红雾，两个人都从房间里消失不见。  
  
Erik等候了一会，直到他心中的愤怒渐渐淡去，不由自主紧握的双拳终于舒展。在他确定自己的声音足够从容和气时，他终于开口了。  
  
“行动起来，”他说，“赶快。”  
  
他的大兵分散开来，逐个离开了大厅。Erik仍坐在座位上，试图获得他仍难以企及的平静。  
  
“我们会找到他的，”Mystique语气中的信心带着几分执拗，她的手温柔地轻搭在Erik的肩膀上，Erik闭上了双眼。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Charles在一个空旷的房间里醒来。  
  
当他意识到空旷的不仅仅是房间时，他的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍。  
  
恐慌感在他的内心上升，让他心烦意乱，无所适从。过了很久，他才平静下来，思考到底发生了什么。  
  
他可以听到自己震耳欲聋的脉搏声，他的呼吸仍因尚未消除的恐慌而急促不已。他的身子不知为何被绑了起来，绷紧的绳索将他的手腕平摊着绑在身体两侧，某种柔软的材料塞住了他的嘴将他压迫得无法出声。  
  
但那些都不是真正不对劲的地方。  
  
他只觉天旋地转，尽管被严实地固定在了椅子上，他却仍能感觉这个世界在前后不平地震动，自己随时都有呕吐的可能。  
  
这是他记忆中第一次，大脑里听不到任何周遭人思想的轻语。没有表层思维的阵阵涟漪，没有背景噪音稳定的流动，来告诉他其他人的存在。  
  
这是他人生中第一次，大脑里只有自己的声音。激动的情绪强烈地冲撞着他的大脑，惊慌感如同脱缰野马，再一次在他的内心横冲直撞。  
  
Charles开始尖叫。他的声音因塞口物变得含糊不清，他甚至都不知道，附近有没有人，能够听到他的呐喊。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Erik在办公室里来回地踱步，动作剧烈，发出刺耳的声响。连续两个星期，他近乎发疯地寻找任何有关Charles的消息，从来不曾踏进过办公室半步。而现在，他来到了这里，已经不知道该怎么办。  
  
他被无处释放的精力、恐惧和愤怒折磨成了一团乱麻，控制力在逐渐地崩碎。他可以用一只手掌——不，是一只手指——就能数清自己感到如此无助的次数。  
  
墙壁随着Erik每一次手指的轻微移动、每一次情绪的剧烈起伏，不稳固地嘎吱作响。他甚至还没有取下头盔，脱下斗篷——自从Charles失踪后，Mystique就再也没拿它们跟Erik开过玩笑。他甚至还戴着手套，虽然有一次他实在觉得太热，但仍然拒绝将他们脱下。他并没打算在这里长留。  
  
只是和他的手下碰个头；只是把他们重新召集起来，再次行动。  
  
又过了二十分钟后，Azazel才在他面前出现，Erik听到尖锐的敲门声，有些吃惊。他无比切盼地迈开向前的双腿，大力地将门拉开，急切得想要知道最新的进展。  
  
当他看到Azazel和Mystique两个人同时出现在走道里时，感到有些惊讶。  
  
“怎么了？”Erik厉声盘问，甚至没有将手脱离门栓。  
  
“我们有伴了，”Mystique说，“她说她知道消息，”接着，她用眼神示意了一下Erik的头盔，补充道，“你也许需要继续把那个戴着了。”  
  
Erik甚至没来得及思考，赶紧点了点头。Mystique转过头去，也对Azazel点了点头——若不是Erik了解情况，他会以为Mystique是在向自己学样。Azazel消失，一瞬间后，肩膀挎着一个熟悉的人重新出现了。  
  
“Miss Frost，”Erik强掩住惊讶，退到了一边，指了指身旁的房间，“请进。”  
  
“谢谢。”她说着，姿态优雅地大步走进了房间。她几乎没穿上衣，裙子更加的暴露，但Erik可懒得麻烦去问她冷不冷。  
  
他给了Mystique一个意味深长的眼神，然后关上了门——Mystique会知道这意味着让军队做好准备，游戏将有转机——然后将注意力转移到这位贵客身上。  
  
“你在寻找Charles Xavier。”她说。开门见山，直截了当。Erik向房门远离了一步，微微偏头，对这样的做法倒是很欣赏  
  
“你知道些什么，”他问，“你又想要什么，作为提供信息的回报？”他知道这些东西运作的法则，所以没必要去威胁她。如果她不想要讨价还价的话，就不会出现在这里。  
  
“我什么回报都不想要，”她说。Erik眼神闪烁地看着他，疑惑和惊讶的情绪交杂在一起。  
  
“你完全出于好心向我提供情报？”他语气狐疑，声调阴沉地问。  
  
“倒不完全是，”Miss Frost微微侧了侧头，眼睛里流露出思索的意味，但就算是现在，她也不想多费时间。只停顿了片刻时间，她便继续解释道，“我听闻了你对我的救援计划。非常高尚。但我不想欠别人的人情。”  
  
“你没欠我的人情，”Erik指出，“我的尝试太迟了，最后还是以失败告终。”  
  
“那也一样，”Frost说，“我知道你可以在哪里找到他，你到底是想知道还是不想？”  
  
“告诉我你知道的一切，”Erik向前走了几步，指了指他桌边的座椅。  
  
Frost坐了下来，“我直接向你展示会更快。”  
  
Erik脸上露出邪恶而不悦的笑容，“我很感激你的来访，不过恐怕我还没那么信任你。你还是用传统的方式告诉我更好。不过，拜托，请继续，越快越好。”  
  
“他们把他关在了阿拉斯加，”她说，“一座修建在温赖特西部的基地里，它的名字比顶级机密还要机密。”  
  
Erik过了一会，才落坐在她旁边的椅子上，然后向她靠近。他能够听见自己轰鸣的脉搏声。  
  
“他们是谁？”他问。  
  
Frost笑了，但当她回答时，表情却冰冷无情，“那种我会劝所有人不要与其扯上瓜葛的人。”  
  
“那你对我有什么建议？”他表情阴沉地进一步询问。  
  
“杀了他们全部。”  
  
“我觉得我应该可以做到那一点，”Erik说，“现在，把你知道的全部告诉我。”

 

* * *

 

 

Charles已经不再喊叫，尽管一片空白的大脑让他费尽千辛万苦也无法获得片刻的安宁。  
  
因此，他也不再被绑在床上，塞口物也被取了出来。实际上，他们对待他的态度，像是对一位客人——虽然他时不时因得罪警卫而吃到苦头，不过现在这样的时刻已经越来越少。这个房间其实比起监狱要稍好一些，尽管同样的狭小拘束。地板由质地坚硬的瓷砖铺成，床是由螺丝钉固定的，不过好歹这也勉强能算得上张床，至少有床垫和薄枕。不过没有毯子——或许是害怕他用它们干些什么傻事——虽然就算是在最初几天死寂难耐的日子里，Charles都从没有考虑过那种可能。  
  
每隔一段时间，会有几人不定期地来到他的身边，一个人用手将他按倒，另一个人用针管向他体内注射着某种东西。Charles很确定，他之所以与外界人的思想完全隔离，被封锁在这层寂静严实的厚雾之中，一定就是这些注射物搞的鬼。  
  
不管这些注射物到底是什么，Charles感觉得到，每次注射的东西都不相同。有时他感到头晕目眩，有时又思维涣散凌乱；有时他感到情绪亢奋，有时又没精打采。这一切没有任何可预见的规律。  
  
看起来，他们像是在进行某项实验。  
  
他忽然听见记忆里Erik的声音在对自己说：“你真像只可爱的实验室小白鼠，Charles。”他先是咯咯地暗笑，后来不知怎么的变成了歇斯底里的狂笑，于是他们不得不设法让他镇定下来。Charles的手脚被严实地捆绑了起来，失去意识后什么都记不起来的他倒觉得这一切是个解脱。  
  
Erik。那是他意识彻底断线前记得的最后一件事。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
在古巴事件后，政府筹资开展了一项调查变种人“威胁”的计划。这本是个秘密行动，可逐渐地已经被人弃置，又由于它本身的机密性，现在已经没有官方的委任人。  
  
不过，一个叫Terrance Crowley的人却联合了几个伙伴，聘请了几个科研工作者，召集了一帮手下，暗地里继续开展着这项计划。对于Erik来说，所有这些人都难辞其咎，他恨不得把他们全部千刀万剐，按Erik的想法，Crowley必然会是这些人中死得最惨烈的一个。  
  
在他们的基地里，还关押了不少其他的变种人，作为测试他们防御手段的实验对象——但是Charles却和他们不同。  
  
Charles Xavier是他们所知的最大威胁。他是个心灵感应者——还是个很强大的心灵感应者，也许是这个世界上最强大的。政府太清楚这类人的能力——不仅能读心，还能随意摆布人的思想，控制人的行为，甚至篡改人们对周围环境的认知。毫无疑问，他们必须得抓到他。  
  
Erik对自己一阵咒骂，他痛斥自己为什么没有早想到这一切。他早该留心Charles是否得到了好的保护，早该让他——  
  
让他怎样？关在某个没人能找到的地下室里？还是将他锁在一所高塔里与外界完全隔绝？哪怕恐惧与愤怒已经充斥了他的血液，保护的欲望在他心间灼灼地燃烧，他也清楚，其实自己什么也做不了。  
  
“我们已经监测到了那个基地。”Riptide的声音打破了座舱内死一般的沉寂。外面还有三架曲线平滑的小型飞机，组成了一支小小的军队，气势汹汹地向基地进军。  
  
这座基地的安保措施比大多数都要好——所有的防御几乎都是冲着变种人设计的，使用的武装对他们造成的威胁是普通武器没法比的。Erik清楚，他们必须更谨慎小心地安排这次攻击行动。  
  
“告诉其他人，”Erik说，“让他们尽量地跟紧些。所有人全部着陆后，我们立即开始行动。”  
  
“还有什么吗？”Riptide问道，用手扶住头戴耳机的麦克风。  
  
“还有，”Erik的表情变得更加冷酷，熊熊的怒火和对杀戮的渴望在他的内心同时轰鸣着，“告诉他们，不要留下任何活人。”  
  
Charles不会同意。但这一次，Erik一点也不在乎。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
尽管对变种人层层设防，这座基地仍然没法抵抗住Magneto训练有素的部队。  
  
Erik甚至感到有些失望，他还以为，在古巴事件后，至少他们得长长记性，在自己的器械里少用点金属。不出所料，闯进去简直容易得令人难堪。然而，太多的子弹、炮弹向他们一涌而来，他的几个队友还是不幸地挂了彩，不过受的都不是致命的伤害。战斗伊始，没有一个人阵亡。Erik仍面容严肃地向他的队友们发号施令，让他们趁胜追击，渗入基地深处，不过心底其实带着几分暗暗的自豪。  
  
Mystique在前头带领着队伍向科学实验室的方向行进；Riptide携着另一群人向反方向进军，沿着倾斜的走道不断深入，一路抵达武器库，抢掠人类的储备；终于知趣的Shade冲在前面，为队友开出一条撤离的主路线——Frost非常乐意将自己对这里地形详尽的了解提供出来。  
  
队伍分散行动后，Azazel留在了Erik的身边。当走廊终于变得安静时，Erik转身看了Azazel一眼，不离身的头盔下决绝果断的眼神不住地闪动。  
  
“Crowley现在一定在主控制中心里，”他说，“带我去那里。”  
  
Azazel的手放上他的肩膀，开始了传送。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
主控制中心的防御措施甚至比前线的更让人哭笑不得。  
  
也或许他们压根没想到，Erik会带了个瞬移者来。  
  
屋里的枪支很多，将它们把把拖起然后转头朝向它们的主人，简直是小菜一碟的事。刹那之间，这里陷入了一片刺耳杂乱的混沌之中，子弹射击的声音震耳欲聋，随之而来的是如浪如潮的尖叫声。  
  
房间里的七个人都已被收缴走了武器，被吓得目瞪口呆地愣在原地。Erik可不希望自己想要慢慢折磨的那个人被自己快速地了断。  
  
“你们中哪一个是Terrance Crowley？”他斥问的声音低沉阴森，令人丝毫不敢含糊。  
  
六双手从不同的地方同时举起，一齐指向了一个稀疏黄发，面颊瘦削的羸弱男人，他躲在眼镜后的双眼闪现着恐惧的光芒，整个人不由自主地向后退了一步。  
  
Erik向他走近，头盔后的脸庞上拂过一丝嘲讽的冷笑。  
  
“Azazel？”Erik说话时目光一直没有离开他新找到的目标。  
  
没过几秒钟，地上便新添了六具死尸，和他们之前已经丧命的同伙们一起浸泡在鲜血当中。空气中硝烟弥漫，一阵红雾刚刚消散，Erik就发现Azazel已经重新出现在他的身边。  
  
“你现在可以离开了，”Erik仍然注视着Crowley瘦小而颤抖的身躯，“去找到Riptide，要保证没一个人逃走。”  
  
Azazel随着一片红云消失，Erik杀气凛凛地接近他的猎物。  
  
“现在，”Erik说，“我想我们俩应该先简单地聊聊。然后，你把你知道的都告诉我之后，说不定，我会让你活下来。”  
  
他当然不会。这座基地里的每个人都必须死，尤其是这个人。Erik有点担心他已决的杀意会表现在他的眼神里——他害怕Crowley早已做好必死的准备，进而拒绝回答自己的问题。  
  
不过他的谎言必定是足够令人信服的，因为Crowley突然跪在了地上，抬头仰视着Erik，摇尾乞怜状的眼神里还闪烁着无声的希望。  
  
Erik缓慢而从容地将身子蹲了下来，扫视了一遍Crowley全身上下携带的金属：右手腕上戴着的昂贵手表、左手上佩戴的结婚戒指、金属质地的皮带扣、脖子上悬挂的金属十字架，还有他的眼睛的框架也是金属的。他的护踝里藏了一把小刀，Erik考虑了一会要不要没收它。  
  
不过，他倒是打算让它留下。如果Crowley想要趁机逃跑的话——如果他真认为自己成功争取到时间，拔出小刀刺向Magneto——那他一定会更愿意将自己知道的说出来。Crowley现在看上去比之前稍镇定了，看起来他像是在审时度势，而且似乎已经觉得现在的时势并没他想象的那么糟糕。  
  
“你要告诉我你知道的有关这个地方的一切，”Erik的声音近似一声低嚎，“以及你对Charles Xavier所做的一切。如果你对我撒谎，那你受到的伤会比之前惨烈一百倍。”  
  


* * *

  
  
Crowley比Erik料想的更有骨气。他摆出了抗争不从的姿态，尽管仍然非常无力。Erik发现自己得用比起单纯的口头恐吓更具有说服力的手段。  
  
从表带开始就十分顺手——而且足够高效。Erik将他的表带收紧，然后让金属块猛地刺进肉里，看着鲜血不住流淌出来。Erik站在那里一言不发，无动于衷，直到Crowley的手已经浮肿泛紫，一边尖叫一边想要挣脱手腕上的金属表带。  
  
Erik将他放开后，Crowley很快安静了下来，眼里带着一种从未有过的恐惧。Erik侧了侧身子，离得跟他更近，在他耳边说：“你要是再不小心，那只手可就不属于你了。”  
  
Crowley的喉结明显地动了动，这一次，Erik知道，他们终于有了进展。  
  
大多数Crowley说的事，其实Erik已经从Emma Frost详细的阐述中知道了——暗下开展的研究、针对变种人的防御措施、帮助人类更安全地应对变种人威胁的任务。  
  
但她却远远没有说清楚，那些人抓住Charles Xavier后，想要对他做什么。很显然，她那算不上通达的人脉，在获取更为重要的信息方面，还是显得捉襟见肘。  
  
所以，当Crowley总算谈到有关Charles的方面时，Erik才终于提起了兴趣。  
  
“你看到了吧，心灵感应者才是真正的威胁，”Crowley的声音里带着藏不住的颤抖，“而你们这些怪胎，能造成的只是肉体的胁迫罢了，我们总能找到方法克制住你们的攻击能力。但是，心灵感应者？你怎么去抵御一个可以任意更改你的信念的人对你的威胁？”  
  
“Charles并不是你们的敌人，”Erik紧咬着牙说。  
  
Crowley笑了，笑声短促尖锐，交杂着恐惧。  
  
“你认为在这里，那还重要吗？”Crowley的声音僵硬冰冷，“他是个怪物，和你一样。那么强大的人留在外面只会是祸害。”  
  
Erik暗声咆哮，嘴唇因愤怒而微微颤动，但Crowley根本没注意到，也或许是根本不在意。  
  
Erik强迫着自己平缓下呼吸的节奏，他试图缓慢、温和地吸进一口气，但却不太成功。  
  
“你对他做了什么？”他的语气低沉而极具威胁。  
  
“我们已经找到了解除威胁的方法，”Crowley说。尽管他的眼里全是恐惧，他的脸上仍挂着自鸣得意的轻蔑。Erik的双手在身边紧握成拳，直到Crowley发出一声哽咽，才注意到自己已将他脖子上的金属链紧压得令人喘不过气。  
  
Erik极不情愿地放开了对金属链的控制，过了很久，才从大脑嘈杂的轰鸣中重新恢复了语言的功能。不过，他的声音仍然粗野嘶哑。  
  
“你做了什么？”  
  
“注射，”Crowley愈发的胆大无畏起来，“我们费了很大劲，终于分离出了一种可以抑制他心灵感应能力的化学物质。”  
  
“我的天哪，”Erik一边喘息，一边觉得自己的躯体瞬时变得冰冷，他一想到Charles就这样与外界完全隔离——那么无助，那么憋闷，那么寂静——  
  
Erik感到比之前更加强烈的愤怒。现在，四面的墙都因他奔涌而出的怒气而变得翘曲不平，他能做的只有尽量地控制，不让整间房子在他们周围轰然倒塌。  
  
按常理说，Crowley现在应该被吓得直哆嗦了，他应该清楚地意识到他现在的处境变得多么的危险，考虑到Erik之后能怎样——会怎样残酷地折磨他。  
  
不过，Crowley的眼里竟闪过一丝狂躁的光芒，那光芒刺眼而危险，似乎是在表明他并未因四周抖动的墙和颤巍的桌子而被吓得失去阵脚。  
  
“像这样的实验是很冒险的，”Crowley解释，“特别是只有一个实验对象的时候。要改进药物的过程会非常……艰巨。”  
  
Erik一下子动弹不得，他没有打断，由着Crowley继续说了下去。  
  
“总是会有无法预期的副作用，这你是知道的。有时会对实验对象造成永久性的损伤，或者让他没法再继续进行实验，成为废品。很难说，那些尖叫声到底是说明实验出了问题，还是说明，药物正好起了作用。”  
  
Erik的身体不自主地前驱，无助的怒火烧遍了他内心的旷野，挑动着他每一根紧绷的神经。他无法呼吸，无法言语，甚至无法思考。他唯一想做的，就是徒手将他面前这个男人撕成碎片。  
  
当他注意到Crowley掏出了小刀时，立即用手按住了Crowley的喉咙，在小刀距离自己的脖子只差毫厘时，将它停在了半空中。他能感受到Crowley在自己的束缚之下身体不安的扭动，他能看到随着自己不断的靠近，随着小刀渐渐接触到他的肌肤，Crowley的每一块肌肉不住的颤抖。  
  
要是他再晚那么一瞬，那小刀就该直插进他的颈动脉，现在，他就该躺在地上血流成河了。  
  
“干得不错，”他轻声嘀咕，心里情不自禁地感觉有几分佩服，“不过，恐怕还是不够好。”Erik的身子退了回去，放开了Crowley的喉咙，眼神狡黠地打量着他。“你不会打算杀我的，Mr Crowley。事实上，既然你已经把我想知道的都告诉了我，恐怕你对我就没多大用处了。”  
  
Erik还没有动作，小刀便在空中转了向，锋刃径直对准了Crowley的左眼。  
  
“想留几句遗言吗？”Erik问。  
  
“去死吧，”Crowley大口喘着气。Erik开始动手。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
死亡来得太快，不过Erik倒并不介意。他已经没时间让Crowley慢慢地享受了，只能适当地给他一些优待，因为他现在唯一想做的，就是赶紧找到Charles。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Azazel出现时，Erik正在脱下他沾满血的斗篷和手套，那血量比他预想的还要多。他只是把它们随意地抛在一边——他还有很多，光是在他们来时乘坐的飞机上就有一套搁置的装备，Brotherhood的营地里还有好几套备用。  
  
Erik取下了他的头盔，塞在自己的胳膊底下——根据Crowley所述，他暂时并不需要它——然后向Azazel示意，让他汇报。  
  
“基地已经安全了，”Azazel直截了当，“没一个活人，没一个逃走的。我们的队伍已经开始调查他们在实验室里制备的东西，他们的科研工作者触发了某种自动销毁机制，不过被我们解除了。”  
  
“很好。”Erik的语气阴沉。  
  
Azazel的眼镜快速地扫了一眼地下躺着的政府官员的残骸，然后又转向Erik，一秒钟也不想耽搁。  
  
“Xavier被关在基地东部的一间房子里，他是最南端走廊的唯一一个囚犯。”Azazel短暂地停顿了一会——也许是在等待Erik打断——不过Erik并无动作，于是他继续说道，“Mystique已经命令了我们的人将东部完全清空，并将被关押的变种人都释放了。没人能接近他。”  
  
Erik的胸腔中涌起一丝感激，同时又像是被某种隐秘的占有欲刺扎了一下。他点了点头。  
  
“很好，”他说，“尽快将这些死人尸体清理出去，保证不会再有活人出现给我们惊喜。”  
  
“明白，”Azazel回答。他并没有问与此同时Erik会在哪里，答案显而易见。Erik离开了控制中心，朝着走廊深处走去，他将头盔塞回胳膊肘下，回头向Azazel抛出最后命令。  
  
“除非发生了核袭击或者其他什么灭顶的灾难，否则都不要来打扰我。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Erik迫不及待地大跨步前进着，飞速地由控制中心向东部行进，途中碰到的变种人都很识相地为他让路。  
  
他根本不知道见了Charles后要对他说什么，他只知道他要见他——他要听到他的声音，然后才能安心地告诉自己——告诉自己什么？Charles没有受伤？显然，现在已经太晚了。  
  
Erik强制将这些想法驱逐出自己的大脑。  
  
“该死的，Charles，”他低声咕哝着，脉搏声杂乱无章地轰鸣，一步步地接近最南端的走廊。  
  
厅堂两边所有的门都被骤然推开，但都空无一人。他一间又一间地搜寻，但都未见踪影。Erik加快了步伐，脚步声愈发的沉重，直到他来到了最后一扇上锁紧闭的门前。他停住了步伐，竭力想要听见门那边的动静。但他什么都没有听到。一片寂静。他不知道这到底意味着什么。  
  
看上去，这扇门需要六把单独的钥匙才能将所有不同的锁定机制全部破解，不过对于Erik来说，要找到这一切的门道，都是一瞬间的事。他只需轻轻一推，甚至连铰链都没出声，门就自己晃开了。Erik走进房间，将他身后的房门关上。  
  
尽管他大脑里嘈杂的思绪在混乱地鸣响，他的脚步却仍然很轻。他调动起自己全部的感官，审慎地洞悉着房间里的一切。  
  
屋子狭小而整洁，所有设施都摆在一个角落里，低平的床用螺丝钉抵墙固定在地板上，床面摆放着轻薄的床垫，Charles仰卧着躺在上面，显然已经熟睡。他身着一身毫无特色的灰——单薄的运动裤，淡褐色的T恤衫——这一整套装束看上去完全无法抵挡这荒凉空旷的基地里逼人的寒气。  
  
当Erik向他靠近时，Charles整个人并无反应。当他看到Charles以这样的他从不该有的姿态出现在他面前时，他的五脏六腑都在痛苦地绞痛——他彻底失去了防备的能力，他的思想完全与周遭隔绝，连有人猝不及防地向他靠近时，他都没因感应到别人的思想而被惊醒。  
  
由于没有其他地方可以放置，Erik将他的头盔放在了床边的地板上，然后，他缓慢地屈曲双腿，在躺在简陋床垫上的Charles的身边坐下。  
  
很长一段时间，他一直注视着Charles胸脯稳定的上下起伏，这是Charles仍然活着的证明。Erik的皮肤忽然一阵收缩，肺部失去了正常工作的能力，使他的呼吸变得杂乱无章。  
  
Charles就在这里。Charles还活着。该死的，Charles美得让Erik没办法承受。他不由自主地伸出了手。  
  
Charles的头侧向了一遍，仍在安然地熟睡。他颈部的曲线毫无遮盖，脸上的表情难以辨别。Erik的手指轻抚过他的太阳穴，以及他柔软的头发。Eri看到自己的双手在微微地颤抖，但却一点也不惊讶。  
  
他的整个身子都在颤抖——手难道会有例外吗？  
  
Charles因这触碰终于被唤醒，但他清醒的速度却非常缓慢。他毫无警觉地睁开了惺忪的双眼——好像不论他的绑匪叫醒他的目的是什么，他都已无心抗争——他花了整整三秒钟才认出坐在他身边的人。  
  
终于意识到这一切的他睁大了双眼，说话的声音近似于喘息，“Erik，你怎么——？”  
  
Erik并非有意去吻他。甚至，他都不是有意要移动。可是Charles声音里透露出的情绪，他双眼里写满的难以置信，他脸颊上高挂的那道慢慢愈合的伤疤——Erik抵抗不住那种不知名的情绪，他抵抗不住那股强烈的冲动，他只能用一个吻堵住了Charles发问的嘴。  
  
Charles的嘴在Erik双唇的挤压下发出震惊的声音，他的身体一下子挺得笔直。他没有配合这个吻。  
  
但是，他也没有将Erik推开，而Erik已经急迫到再也停不下来。他用双手捧住Charles的脸，粗野地将Charles压在了床垫上。天哪，他渴求这一刻，他一直以来都在渴求着这一刻，他等了那么久，那么痛苦。  
  
Erik认为，只要他的唇一直与Charles的紧紧相贴，他可以不需要氧气就能度过下半生。可是，当最初的恐慌和释放终于消退，他意识到，他仍然是需要氧气的。他终于迟疑着将Charles放开，退了回去。  
  
当他看到Charles脸上的表情时，他整个人凝固了。他们之间的气氛异常紧张，一触即发，像是随时都有崩裂的危险。Erik的手仍在抚摸着Charles——他不确定自己还能不能停下——Charles看向他的双眼里净是震惊和难以置信。Charles的眼睛比Erik记忆中的要更蓝，更大，并且异常的清澈光亮，Erik的胸腔因Charles的模样而隐隐作痛。  
  
令他没想到的是，Charles开始剧烈地挣脱——他将Erik推到了一边，慌乱后退的身子擦过Erik的肩膀，一路退到了床尾。

 

* * *

 

 

Charles的后退匆忙慌乱，手足无措，他尽量远离着Erik，后背死死地抵住身后的墙，双腿止不住地战栗——就算是这样，他与Erik之间的距离仍然很近。Erik固执地偏过头不再看向他，不去在意这一切。而Charles……  
  
Charles突然没法将视线移开。  
  
Erik仍坐在床垫边缘，双腿紧紧地叠放在一起，身体仍剧烈地向前弯曲，占据着Charles刚刚才腾出的空间。他的手臂僵硬，指甲生咬着手掌，那力度足以要将他手里紧握的床垫边角压得变形。  
  
过了很久Charles才意识到，Erik没有戴他那该死的头盔，也没有穿上次见面时他那身可笑的斗篷。可是，这些肤浅的小细节根本没办法让Charles分心太久——所有的一切，与Erik刚刚吻了他这个事实相比，都已不足挂齿。  
  
Erik刚刚吻了他。  
  
而Charles很清楚，这个吻的含义，只可能是他所想的那样。那样的炽热，那样的饥渴，那样的情欲。  
  
天哪，Erik渴求他——没人知道他有这样的想法到底有多长时间。Charles完全想不通自己怎么会忽视了这一点，而现在他已经退到了一边，刻意地逃离着Erik。他看不见Erik的表情，除了Erik脊柱紧实的曲线之外，他什么也看不见。他突然忍不住觉得，是自己，将他们之间的一切都弄得一团糟。  
  
“Erik……”他开口轻语，但却压根不知道该说什么。  
  
“你真的不知道。”Erik说。他的声音僵硬而错愕。  
  
Charles当然不知道。天哪，他怎么会没能从他挚友的眼睛里，看到这一切？他怎么会没能从他的大脑里，读到这一切？他顿时茫然无措，脸烧得通红。  
  
Charles没办法就Erik提出的任何问题作出回答，于是他努力使自己的嗓音保持平静，问道，“你怎么找到我的？其他人呢？”  
  
“这很重要吗？”Erik回应的声音仍然僵硬。  
  
“那些科研工作者呢？”Charles追逼道，“那些警卫呢？”  
  
“都死了。”  
  
“你不该这样做，”Charles说，但他一张嘴就意识到自己犯了一个错误。  
  
他根本不需要进入Erik的大脑就能看出他体内顿时燃起的怒火，他起身的姿态迅速而猛烈，在房间里踱步的快速令人胆战心惊。  
  
“我本不需要这么做，”Erik咆哮，“他们伤害了你，Charles。你要怎样才能明白，我不会允许这样的事发生？如果那群混账真想活命，他们就该远离本该是属于——”  
  
Erik的话语突然中止了，他的五官阴沉地颤抖。  
  
Charles已经明白，但他却仍然发问，“本该是属于……？”  
  
Erik原本努力克制的表情一下子变得激动不已。他的目光锋利如刃，面色决绝果断。过了已会，Erik声音低沉地回答，“本该是属于我的东西。”  
  
突然，他的身体前涌，又开始亲吻起Charles。他调动起了全身——他的手在抚摸，他的嘴在吸吮——他的舌头在Charles的唇间激烈地搅动，粗暴凶猛的动作让他们的前一个吻都显得轻柔起来。Erik将Charles的身体猛烈地撞向身后的墙，Charles在Erik嘴的厮磨下大口地喘着气。  
  
上一次，他并没有推开Erik。而这一次，他却用手抵住了Erik的胸口，想要将他推开，试图让他们之间保持一丝毫的距离——至少能让他重拾仪态，不至于狼狈不堪。  
  
可是Erik的躯体却丝毫不肯退让地紧贴Charles的身体，他的手在Charles衬衫内摸索着，舌头侵略地扫过Charles嘴里的每一寸领地。  
  
Charles更用力地向前推，动作剧烈颠簸，可好不容易取得的小小成功并没有维持多久，Erik的手便停止了在他衬衫下的游走，抓住了他的手腕，紧贴着墙将它们固定在Charles身体的两侧，与此同时，他成功地维持住了嘴唇亲吻的动作，带着警告意味地轻咬Charles的下嘴唇，发出一声充满欲火的低吼，回荡在胸腔之中。  
  
Charles的脑袋一阵眩晕，脉搏声在他耳边剧烈地回响，像是要把他的耳朵吞没。突然，他的血液在体内不听使唤地混乱冲撞。  
  
这是Erik——Erik放在他身上的手掌，Erik的身体，Erik的嘴，Erik的舌头，Erik他的牙齿——他怎么能没有意识到，这就是Erik一直想要的？他怎么能对此时此刻他的身体剧烈迅速回应的这一切视而不见？  
  
可是，上帝，这么久以来，他的大脑里那么安静——那么空虚，那么反常——这是这几周来的第一次，Charles没有注意到那种安静。  
当Erik抚摸他时，他没有注意到那种安静。  
  
Erik停止了吻他的唇，而是在他的脖子上不停地亲吻、撕咬，留下一道道尖锐杂乱的痕迹。  
  
“噢，天哪，Erik——等等，Erik——”  
  
直到Erik用手捂住了他正在恳求的嘴，Charles才注意到他已经放开了自己的一只手。他用鼻子剧烈地向内吸气，为Erik的动作感到吃惊，同时也因自己体内翻滚的欲火震诧不已。当Erik在他脖子与肩膀的交界处用力地撕咬，他发出一声抽噎；当Erik将膝盖伸进Charles的双腿之间，紧压着他大腿前部那已经坚挺的阴茎，Charles开始含混不清地喊叫。  
  
当Erik按住他嘴的手放下后，他还没来得及正常地呼吸——Erik便又开始了极具有倾略性的深吻。Charles的手可以自由移动，他很确定他本是打算推开Erik，可他却没办法放开自己已经紧紧抓住Erik衣衫的手指。  
  
他并不确定Erik在他嘴里舔吻的舌头是唯一一件阻止他抗争的东西，他唯一的确定的是，他的身体在Erik大腿的摩擦下已经快要坍塌，他的皮肤像是被火灼烧一般的炽热，他的胸腔被自己都说不清的感情剧烈地搅动着，压得他喘不过气。  
  
Erik的手放开了对Charles另外一只手臂的控制，然后用双手抓住了Charles的衬衫，从领口将它悍然撕裂。  
  
Charles的身子因这剧烈的动作而猛然一震，他完全是凭着本能才奋力地挣脱，没坚持多久，就放弃了。Erik的手穿梭在Charles的头发里屈曲成拳，他的吻却变得比之前更深。Erik的另一只手滑向Charles瘦弱的后背，将他们的身体压得更紧。现在，Charles已经能够感觉Erik勃起的阴茎在他的大腿部让人无法忽视的摩擦。  
  
Charles的大脑里除了摩擦的触感，再也装不下其他东西。当Erik终于停止了这个吻，他发出了一声呻吟，Erik接着嘶吼着更加粗暴地吻咬着Charles的下颚。Erik用手掌扶住Charles下垂着靠向墙壁的头。Charles大口地喘息，弯曲着脖子，用自己之后或许会感到难堪的淫荡姿势将它无遗地暴露在Erik的吻咬之下。就在那时，他已经因这即将把他撕裂的快感而忘记了怎么呼吸。  
  
接着，Erik那只扶住Charles后背的手，摸索着向下行进，碰到了Charles内裤边缘的细线，他用手掌包住了Charles凸翘的臀部，将Charles拉近，与自己贴得更紧。  
  
然后，他的手滑进Charles内裤的腰带，他的手指仔细地考察着Charles两臀之间的裂缝，Charles还没意识到这意味着什么，Erik已经将一只手指捅了进去。  
  
“该死……”Charles完全没准备好这突然的入侵，大声叫了出来，他的后穴缩得更紧，正好将捅入的手指紧夹其间。他没法呼吸，甚至没法思考。他试图想要拼凑出一句完整的话，可他的声音是那么的急促，分寸全无，只能吞吐着说出，“Erik，你在做什——我的天哪，你不能——”  
  
可是哪怕是就在他说话——或是尝试开口的时候——他的身体已经开始慢慢地适应体内的异物，比之前稍微放松了。在他仍然没法组织起一句完整的抗议时，Erik的手指捅得更加深入了，与此同时舌头在Charles的脖子上火热地游走，Charles说不清楚，到底哪一样更让他抓狂：是Erik正在用一只手指——不，是两只手指了，我的天哪——扩张他的身体，还是Charles原本抗拒的身体现在似乎已经开始接受了这一切？  
  
Charles因Erik对他身体的一次次入侵扩张而感到剧烈的疼痛，但他同时也发现自己不由自主地醉情于这爱抚之中——哪怕不适，他仍在邀请着Erik进入得更深——而他胸腔中发出的呻吟比起说是痛苦，倒不如说是享受。  
  
噢，天哪，他要让Erik做这件事。他需要Erik做这件事。我的上帝，这么久以来，他怎么能完全无视这一点——  
  
可Erik的动作却突然停了下来，Charles忍不住咒骂出声来。  
  
Erik的手指并没有立即离开Charles的身体，他攫住Charles头发的手指仍未松开束缚，可是，他收回了自己的大腿，紧压Charles的身体稍稍前抬，制造出足够的距离，让他能够直视Charles的眼睛。  
  
Erik双眼睁得很大，瞳孔剧烈地扩张，Charles看不懂他脸上的表情。他并不习惯在失去倾听他人思维流动的能力的情况下，完全依靠一个人面部表情的细微变化去揣测别人的内心。他猜想Erik脸上的表情时震惊，但他却不知道，那代表着什么。  
  
Charles发问的声音紧张而急促，“你为什么停下来？”  
    

* * *

 

  
Erik的手脱离了Charles的身体，手指从他的后穴退了出来，他放开了Charles，踉跄地后退，像是要被自己的脚给绊倒。  
  
天哪，他在干什么？Charles惊讶地看着他。瘀肿在他修长的脖子上留下阴影——那是Erik留下的瘀肿；嘴唇因激烈的舌吻而变得肿胀——那是Erik留下的吻痕。他的衣服被撕裂成碎片，胸脯和腹部暴露在外，看上去——  
  
看上去美极了。Charles的美带着犯罪的气息，Erik能做的只有步步地远离。  
  
“我很抱歉，“Erik喘息道，”天哪，Charles。我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“别，”Charles的声音最初很轻，然后逐渐地放大，“别。”接着，让人不敢相信的是，他紧贴着Erik逐步后退的身躯，一步步将他逼退到了房间的另一侧，直到Erik的膝盖与他身后的床榻相撞。Erik身体失去了平衡，瘫倒在了床垫上。Charles仍然紧贴着他，向他逼近，跨坐在他的大腿上，手指缠绕弯曲地伸进了Erik的衣衫。他们的身体，几乎毫无缝隙地接触在一起，Charles的双眼凝视着Erik，睁得很大，露出让人不敢置信的湛蓝。  
  
“你必须放开我，Charles，”Erik说，这完全是无谓的抗争，而且，他根本就没法抗争。  
  
Charles没有顺从，而是开始急切而渴求地亲吻他。Erik的嘴在他湿润的双唇里发出一声低沉的嘶吼，他攫住Charles的肩膀，用尽他仅剩的一点意志力将他推开，试图抵挡住Charles挣扎着想要与他贴得更近的躯体。  
  
“够了，”Erik的咆哮声尖锐急剧，Charles只好不情愿地退到了一边。  
  
“你不能——”有一瞬间，Charles的声音撕裂，脸上的表情震骇不堪，但很快，他恢复了意识，尽量伪装着让声音不再颤抖，“你不能在这个时候停下。”  
  
“你这个傻瓜，”Erik的声音近似于耳语，“你根本不知道我会对你做什么。”他很确定。当他将手指伸入Charles的体内时，Charles震惊的反应，他那浑身上下激烈燃烧的热气，都和Erik料想的一模一样——Charles从未以这种方式被触碰过。他从未被男人上过——Erik敢用性命担保——而他那天真无邪的双眼里对他有着太多的信任。  
  
“我不在乎。我要你这么做，我要你做每一件事。”  
  
“你不知道——”  
  
“拜托，Erik，我不是个小孩！”Charles的声音听起来近乎疯狂——他语气中的绝望让他的愤怒都显得那么无力，“你不会真的认为我不知道男人间是怎么做的吧？”然而，Erik却能从他眼神里的闪烁看出，他所拥有的任何这方面的知识，全是仅限于理论层面。  
  
可是，他也看到了欲火。那欲火如此热烈，如此逼人，Erik甚至不敢相信，这欲火竟是为他而燃。  
  
当Charles重新开始亲吻他时，Erik没有把他推开，甚至是当Charles开始解开Erik衣衫的纽扣，他的所有精力也只用于应付Charles一个个激烈的湿吻，让Charles因自己的回吻而面颊通红。他不知道自己是什么时候彻底地缴械，醉情于这一切，他只知道，自己再也不可能停下来。  
  
他终于结束了这个吻，带着颤抖嘶哑的声音说，“我不想伤害你。”  
  
Charles注视着他的眼神在闪烁着——他似乎没法决定，是该看着他的眼睛还是他的双唇——然后他说，“你永远不会伤害我，我的朋友。”  
  
这是个谎言，一个美丽的谎言。Erik已经伤害了Charles。如果他们之中仍没有人打住这一切，他会继续伤害他；如果他给了Charles他现在所要求的一切，他会把他伤害得更深。可是，Erik已经没有办法抗拒。  
  
他想要这一刻，已经想了太久，那欲望就如洪水猛兽，无情地摧毁着他内心的防堤。  
  
Erik甚至没有考虑过床。那自然会更加舒适，但那也会让他不由自主地想到，Charles是怎样被按在这里，逼迫着注射进化学药物，无助地尖叫，Erik努力地将这些画面从脑海中抹去。他将Charles奋力地前推，直到他们两个人都倒在了地板上。  
  
Charles在他身下狼狈地躺卧着，裸露的胸部仍挂着几片衣服碎渣，裤子的前部已经湿成一片。  
  
Erik的双手急切地抚摸他的每一寸肌肤，粗野的亲吻像是要把他吞没。Charles的身体在他的身下激烈地弓起，他的阴茎带着灼烧的热度，撩人地摩擦着Erik的大腿，Erik只能咒骂着更加疯狂地亲吻，一只手滑过他们身体之间，脱下了Charles的裤子，用自己宽大的手掌包围住Charles的阴茎。  
  
他用力地捋动着手里的阴茎，Charles没办法将亲吻继续下去，只能将头甩到一边，身子更剧烈地弓起，纵情而贪婪地享受着充满爱意的抚摸。听着Charles忘情的呻吟，Erik很惊讶，Charles竟然没有当场射出来。  
  
然后他看见了Charles的脸——他的五官剧烈地抽搐，牙齿紧紧地咬住下嘴唇，种种迹象都表现出了他强烈的兴奋。Erik意识到，完全是靠着强大而固执的意志力，Charles才从那边缘被拉了回来。  
  
他决定要开始做了——因为该死的，Charles不是唯一一个再也等不及的人——然后，他紧压Charles的身体稍稍轻抬，还没等Charles来得及抗议，Erik已经紧紧地抓住了他的臀部，将Charles的身体不停地上推——他动作粗暴地扯掉Charles的内裤，看着他赤裸的双臀，想着接下来会发生的事，咬紧舌头让自己不至于呻吟起来。  
  
接着，他脱下了内裤，掏出了自己的阴茎。  
  
“Erik，”Charles虚弱得说，声音中充满渴求，再也克制不了。  
  
“我在这里，Charles。”Erik说。  
  
他应该再用用手指的；他应该再多花些时间，让Charles的后穴完全地张开；他应该凃些润滑油的——天哪，这里总该有些什么东西——  
可这里什么都没有，而他也等不了这么久了。所以，他只能将唾液作为润滑剂涂抹在自己的阴茎上，祈祷这样可以够用。  
  
他将一只手放在Charles的臀瓣上，并缓缓滑向他的腹部；另一只手扶住自己的阴茎——终于，我的上帝——终于推了进去。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
这比Charles想象的要更痛。  
  
不足以让他达到高潮，但已足以让他不住地呻吟。他的眼睛紧紧地眯成一条缝，额头无力地垂向地板。Erik仍在他的身上——仍在他的体内——Charles试图想要稳固地呼吸，他努力地放松自己的四肢，理论知识告诉他下一步应该做什么，但他却没法按他需要的方式放松自己的肌肉。  
  
Erik稍微停顿了一下，才开始向前推进，一次比一次更加深入，他的动作如此小心。Charles听着自己嘴里发出的断续的呻吟声，觉得有些难为情。但他不能停下，没办法让自己安静下来，特别是有一次当Erik奋力地插入他时，他的喉咙里发出了一声刺耳的呻吟。  
  
Erik于是决定一步一步来。他先是小心地抽插，后来他的动作变得愈发的粗鲁、混乱，Charles的躯体因Erik臀部的不断坐压而忘情地抽搐，随着每一次剧烈的插入发出享受的吟叫。  
  
Charles的视线一片空白，血液急促地上涌。这并不仅是因为没有经验的不适，而是因为Erik在他的体内，转变了角度，冲撞着Charles最敏感纤细的部位。他想要伸手抓住自己的阴茎，但对他来说，能协调地运用四肢都已是奢求。  
  
Charles的双臂瘫软，身体前坠，而Erik也跟随其后，他的身体重量完全倾压在Charles后背上，手指环绕住Charles的手腕，将它们压在地板上，伸放在头的两侧。Erik调整呼吸，然后对着Charles后颈的凹处深深地吻了上去。  
  
Erik的另一只手缓慢下滑，滑过Charles的腹部，到达了他的两腿之间，强健有力的手指包裹住他的阴茎，Charles感受到触碰，吁吁地喘着气。  
  
“Erik，”Charles呻吟着，声音里净是不加掩饰的享受。Erik抽插的动作越发的疯狂而混乱，Charles的一只手在他每一次进入时步伐一致地紧抓住他的手臂，而另一只手却在无力地抽搐，当Erik紧抓住他腰部的手越发的用力，力大到足以在他身上留下瘀伤时，那只手能在空中胡乱地摆动，没有任何依靠。  
  
他感受到了Erik在他的体内喷射的液体，那光滑却又令人如置仙境的触感让他不住地喘息，几秒钟后，Erik的手开始不断地挑逗，他的嘴在Charles的喉咙、下颚以及脸庞上留下一串深浅不一的吻痕。  
  
整个世界似乎在他们身旁轰然倒塌，只剩一片狼藉的废墟以及刺眼逼人的光线，天翻地覆的快感让Charles的大脑无法思考——当这快感终于开始消退时，Charles几乎听见自己的潜意识在告诉自己，这一切终于得到了解放。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Erik的手却仍在不停地颤抖，虽然此时的他已经获得了足够满足的快感，但他的体内仍有无法排泄的肾上腺素在火辣地流动。  
  
Charles简直是狼狈不堪，哪怕此时Erik已经为他好好穿上了内裤，并轻轻地拍打着他的后背。不过，对于已经被撕坏的衬衣以及Charles身上到处都是的伤疤，Erik无能为力。当Erik为Charles整理他那蓬乱不堪的头发时，那动静都没能将Charles惊醒，因此Erik很确定，在很长一段时间里，Charles都不会恢复他的意识。  
  
Erik知道他需要马上行动，但是哪怕时间紧迫，他却仍然不肯离开地伏在Charles的身上，看着Charles疲惫透支的身躯，看着他胸腔上下平稳的起伏。  
  
然后，Erik尽快地整理好自己的衣装，迅速地扫视了一遍房间，除了仍然安安静静地呆在床脚的头盔以外，没什么需要拿的了。  
  
Erik将Charles抱在怀里，看着Charles瘦弱单薄的身躯，觉得有些不可置信。在他们两人之中，Charles一直是更为瘦弱的那一个，不过在被关押的这段时间里，他明显比以前更加瘦弱了。他将Charles拥入自己的怀抱，站了起来，心里净是怜惜和愤怒。  
  
由于没有空手，Erik用意念控制着头盔悬空地跟在自己身后，他的双手环抱着Charles，走出了房门，向走道深处走去。  
  
对于现在来说，基地已经足够的安全——虽然过不了几天，人们多半就会开始筹划每种形式的反击，不过，对于现在来说，时间是充足的。Erik离开了东翼，向着办公大楼走去，那里要更温暖，更适合Charles休息。  
  
一步一步来。

 


End file.
